


Crown of thorns

by teamJJK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamJJK/pseuds/teamJJK
Summary: ❝ No hay nada más poderoso que una corona llena de diamantes y rubíes.  A excepción de un amor lleno de represalias y ataques constantes al corazón.  Park Chanyeol llega al Castillo de Rocas siendo enviado por el Rey, como la mano derecha de la reina. En modo de criar alianzas seguras, apresuradamente es comprometido con Byun BaekHee—quien en realidad es Byun Baekhyun, un hombre vestido de mujer, que debidamente está muerto. ❞





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Y si ganar esta guerra significa que perderé. Perderé ganando.

Observa su futuro danzar entre las llamas del fuego; flameantes colores iridiscentes y violetas. Una hélice de sucesos que marcarían su vida, al igual que todos aquellos involucrados en ella. 

Entonces al estrechar su vista, la diminuta anatomía de un hombre aparece en ellas. Camina con un niño sujetándole la mano izquierda y Chanyeol yace tomando la otra desocupada. 

—Un hijo, señor. Un varón. Un heredero. —la emoción de la anciana moviendo sus manos en el taburete, lo hace fruncir el ceño. —Pero no es suyo, mi señor. Hombres que yacen con hombres no pueden crear vida, no nos vendemos los ojos solos.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es? —la estúpida pregunta llega como un flechazo a las chispas, revoloteando por los sectores más cercanos y esparciendo la furia de una masacre entre traiciones escondidas. El humo sacudiéndose a su gusto. — ¿Y quién es aquel hombre?

Una sonrisa.

—La misma muerte, mi señor. —la vieja frunce el ceño, llevándose uno de los demacrados dedos al mentón. —No puedo absorberlo adecuadamente. Si no toma la decisión correcta, uno de esos dos va a terminar con su vida, pero no puedo saber cuál. Sera al igual que un cáncer. No lo va a notar, pero con el tiempo va a envenenar su cuerpo por completo. Acabándolo. —las cenizas de lo marchito se vuelven oleadas de nuevas teorías y se callan cuando una nueva imagen evoca en los polvos. —Tome la decisión correcta, mi señor.

— ¿De qué decisión me estás hablando? ¿A quién debo temerle?

La corona se sostiene en la cúspide de la fogata bordeando la realeza de los misterios. Una corona para gobernarlos a todos.

No hay nada más poderoso que una tiara de plata y diamantes.

—No se confunda, mi señor. Usted no es un rey, ni un príncipe. —una pausa significante, revelando las cartas. La anciana lanza una risa fingida. —Es hijo de un ladrón.  
—Se lo que soy y jamás me he avergonzado. —murmura. Ensimismado en el aura de aquellas imágenes que revolotean sin parar por los ardores. Perlas pulidas en cuellos dorados con bocas vivaces y enaguas con corsés apretadísimos entre las costillas; maquillaje rosado en parpados ajenos. Animales corriendo por los senderos de las tropas, emboscando al enemigo sin piedad. Muerte en los alrededores; muerte en los vientos. 

Mares cargados de ira y arrogancia.

Es solo el objetivo de la Corona.

—Lo hace. —afirma desvaneciendo su semblante agradable, volviéndose terriblemente sombría. —Su padre le dio problemas que usted no debería haber resuelto. Le dio juguetes que pertenecieron a otros bebes, caramelos que compró con oro arrancado de dedos de las chaperonas. Usted se avergonzó y no lo admite. Usted debe llevar el peso de la carta Trébol, mi señor. El trébol es su persona, y usted es el trébol. Es su castigo divino por no honrar a los progenitores, sabemos que los dioses son crueles. En este juego solo es una pieza de la partida.

Chanyeol sabía la afaquia de las cartas. El trébol representaba el trabajo, la comunicación y los planes. Está asociado con el elemento del Aire y la estación de otoño. En el cuerpo humano, los tréboles simbolizan el sistema muscular con lo que nos da la fortaleza de la interacción de vida y cortejo. Se asocia a los negocios, la actividad práctica y la realización.

—Es una sanción.

—No se equivoque, mi señor. Es su sangre la que resbala de ese artículo egoísta. No va a salir ileso de ese monopolio y no va a salir solo.

Una Reina Roja.

La vieja ahoga un grito espantoso, llevándose las manos al pecho con una expresión de horror plasmado en sus doscientos seis huesos. No hay nadie dentro de Bugak que no conozca las atrocidades que una mujer puede llegar a realizar. Poder es solo otra palabra para destrucción.

—Tiene su respuesta, nuevo miembro del comité de Confianza de la Reina Roja. —vocifera, dando indebidas insinuaciones a la puerta, echándolo educadamente. —Los lobos son una enfermedad que no se cura, mi señor. Roja en su apodo porque roja es la escarlata que cae como vertiente en sus escaleras, ríos rojos en sus sueños y labios rojos asesinan sin misericordia.

— ¿La heredera al Trono de Rocas? ¿Está hablando de la Reina Irene? —cuestiona, llevándose un asentimiento brusco como respuesta. — ¿Por qué debería creerle? Su pueblo la ama. Los aldeanos la aman. El Rey Mino la ama.

—Y por lo mismo, la detestan. El amor con el odio vienen tomados de la mano; al igual que vuestros candidatos a la unión. Si Irene es odio, Mino será sepultado. Si Irene es amor, Mino será feliz. Sabe su rol en este juego, denme el cobre.

—Una más. —pide Chanyeol. — ¿Debo cuidarme de la Reina o el Rey?

Una carcajada sucia, jactanciosa y burlona sale de la arrugada boca de la anciana. —De la mujer, mi señor. La mujer por la cual usted podrá batallar una y mil batallas sin perder ninguna, la doncella por la cual usted perderá la cabeza en un sin cesar. Un matrimonio que lo haga feliz, lo llenara de amores enternecidos y desbarajuste de caricias. 

Un suspiro. Eso fue todo lo que necesito. — No estoy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio. Usted sabe que es una emboscada a la Reina Roja. La doncella con la cual contrae votos será sepultada dos meses después, muerta de una enfermedad mortífera. 

— Morirá, es cierto. —ella asiente. —Pero yo no dije eso. Los dioses me muestran el amor infinito que le tendrá a aquella mujer, uno tan grande que destruirá la devoción a la jerarquía. Una mujer que lo cambiara todo, pero no se ilusione mi señor. Ella morirá. 

—No voy a enamorarme de BaekHee. Téngalo por seguro. 

—No hable antes de jurar, mi señor. Los dioses suelen ser crueles y tomaran cualquier virtud en su contra.

Una corona para encontrarlos, una Corona para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas. Bermejo en sus esquinas y en sus afilados bordes se encuentran almas gritando, desesperadas, buscando una salvación.


	2. Chapter 2

I

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 4 5 2 7 

El hombre luce una capa de ciervo completamente negra y revolotea los ojos ante la entrada de los guardias. Sus dientes castañean por el escuálido frio del invierno y sus mejillas contienen heridas provocadas por ramas despiadadas. Su respiración hace una nube de humo y sus latidos se pueden escuchar hasta el otro rincón.

Baekhyun puede oler su miedo. 

— ¿Cuál has dicho que es su nombre?

— Kim Junmyeon, conocido por los cuervos como Suho. —contesta automáticamente, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su eje. —El mejor cuervo de confianza del Rey Mino, Su alteza. Según mis informantes, viene con la intención de proponer una alianza con una de sus doncellas y así fortalecer su puesto como Mano Derecha. 

— ¿Por qué querría enviar a su mejor hombre a una muerte segura? —se cuestiona a si misma Irene. No deja de caminar de un lado a otro, desesperada por encontrar ideas que den desplante a un plan ingenioso. Luego, se detiene, dirigiéndose al cuervo. — ¿Por qué enviaría a Suho a mi Castillo, rata?

—Una mala economía no beneficiará al Rey Mino. Suho quiere arreglar los registros y los líos entre los lobos antes de que su Rey se siente en el Trono de Rocas. —la rata piensa por un leve instante y luego añade. — Si rechaza su preposición, ha preparado doscientos caballos para la invasión de su Castillo y trece de sus magistrales que lo apoyen. 

Baekhyun observa calmadamente como Irene tomaba una copa de vino añejo, de esos que tenían un sabor agrio y repugnante, llevándose a la cavidad bucal de un sorbo. Luego en un lapso, toma las copa una por una, tirándolas al suelo, hasta terminar haciendo un charco de vidrios rotos. Sus abundantes gritos se amortiguan con el apabullante arranque de ira.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, maldito seas!

Un fruncimiento de ceño le dictó que la acompañara, que cumpliera con su rol de drenar los malos pensamientos de su sobrina. La siguió, sus botas resonando en la decoración. A la espera de la salida de la rata, Baekhyun voltea su vista hacia los guardias dándoles una señal para que los dejen solos. Los panes, el queso y el hidromiel fueron olvidados en la gigante mesa con una resonancia de escalofríos.

Para su corta estatura, más bajo del promedio, Baekhyun es un joven adulto con unos atributos dotados. Le echaba la culpa a su tan admirable generativa, ninguno de los Byun había sido criticado por su aspecto. Pero si por su forma de regir, gobernar y dominar sin pensarlo detenidamente. Sin prosperar.

—Le has regalado mariposas a ese cuervo. —se acerca sigiloso, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho, haciendo chocar su pecho con la esbelta espalda. —Mariposas anestesiadas, me temo. No toda la masa masculina es igualitaria a tu honrado esposo, Irene. A esas ratas, avergonzándolos delante de otros, es una herida a su orgullo.

Su cabellera olía a fresas, miel y a Irene. Un conjunto embriagador para cualquier ser humano.

— ¿Qué se cree el estúpido de Mino? Enviarme un sirviente vil de Mano Derecha. A mí, la Suprema autoridad. —un resoplido de protesta. —Me molesté. Me deje llevar por mis instintos más repulsivos. Tienes razón, no he hecho caso a mi coherencia. Ese maldito desgraciado viene a declarar su inexistente dominio desde lejos, tiene la valentía de mandar a uno de sus hombres a mi palacio a condenarme por mi mala organización económica. Mino sabe que le debemos a la Corte. Lo sabe, pero también es inteligente. Tan inteligente que ha mandado a un cuervo a mis puestos, ¡un cuervo!

—No te estreses por eso. Puedo manejarlo, déjamelo a mí. —dio un suave beso en su sien, tocando sus hombros y aprisionándola a su calor corporal. —Solo trata de hacerlo mejor.

—Para el día en que se siente en el Trono, tendrá a su comité al mando. Ése es solo el conejillo de indias. —lo miro directamente a los ojos, sus yemas en los bíceps de Baekhyun. —Yo no soy una mujer ordinaria, no pasare el resto de mis días dando a luz un montón de hijos. ¡No necesito que un hombre este vigilándome!

—Nadie sospecharía que no quieres a tu Rey ordenando. —entendió la indirecta a la figura de las frases, sin molestarse en negarlas. —Tú ya eres una Reina, Irene. Mino tiene que ganarse al pueblo para ser un Rey autoritario, no lo olvides.

—Como eso no va a suceder empieza a mover las piezas. Si logras que muera, facilitaría aún más los acontecimientos. Ten mucho cuidado, Baekhyun. No parece ser un idiota como su Rey, no vayas a ser tu quien quepa en el ataúd.

Baekhyun la besa nuevamente.

—Por dios, Irene. Eres malvada.

— ¿Cuándo has visto a una Reina ejercer sin ser cruel? Es parte del suceso. Arreglaremos este asunto y logra que los animales mantengan su rigor dentro de sus almas, no quiero muertes de mi pueblo. 

—Estoy a su disposición, Su Majestad.

La suelta dejando caer su mano por la curva de su cintura. La tensión que sufre la Reina es tan notable como palpable. Baekhyun junta sus cejas en un fruncimiento tan profundo que conlleva a un dolor de cabeza. Estar entremedio de una monarquía y una Roja, es demasiado difícil para un mundano.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Irene. —insiste. La niña se remueve incomoda y sus pies se mueven sin parar. Es un león enjaulado en una torre llena de leyes y tratos absurdos, es una Roja cumpliendo con cada letra de su apodo. —Dime que sucede, preciosa.

—Vas a casarte. —la sentencia le llega sin avisar. Es un acorde de entrecerrar los ojos a la broma de mal gusto de su sobrina, o ponerse a refunfuñar por la tomada de pelo. —He dicho mis preocupaciones. Tu falta de interés por las jóvenes ha creado un revuelo que no estoy dispuesta a solucionar. Te casas con la Mano Derecha de la Reina, vistiéndote como una mujer, teniendo el libertinaje de merodear los prostíbulos masculinos cuando desees. O te casas con una mujer, siendo deliberadamente cuidadoso.

Le cuesta articular las vocales. La ausencia de su espíritu se ve fugado y el nudo de su garganta se convierte en agujas retorciéndose en un pajar. 

— ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

—La otra opción sería poner tu cabeza en una pica, Baekhyun. Soy tu reina y tú eres mi subordinado, si yo creo que vestirte de doncella va a acallar los bullicios y evitar tu trágica muerte en la hoguera. Lo haré. No perderé a lo único que poseo, no te perderé.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Soy un hombre con una dignidad intachable y no pondré mi masculinidad en deceso por tus caprichos. ¡Además, porque debería de vestirme de mujer! Ser homosexual no debería ser un pecado mortal, Irene. No puedes condenarme por eso.

Su alma cae en mil pedazos cuando Irene lo enfrenta. Su rostro frio en una mirada glacial que podría fácilmente congelar el verano más caluroso. Tiene los dientes apretados en una mueca que le es difícil mantener y sus orbes demuestran lágrimas corrompiendo la ferocidad de sus declaraciones.

—Traté de persuadir a los ministros de tu sensata heterosexualidad. —una fina línea sardónica decora su sien. —Te presente a cada una de las hijas de las destacadas familias con el fin que otorgaras bastardos. No lo hiciste. ¡Te suplique que dejes de mendigar amor en esos burdeles! Pero no lo hiciste. No puedes desobedecer a tu Reina sin tener una condena, aunque nos corra la misma sangre por las venas. —se acerca a Baekhyun, sin dejarse vencer en su decisión ya tomada. —No puedo hacer otra cosa que no nos perjudique. No me creyeron y tienen pruebas en tu contra, tío mío. Van a enjuiciarte por tus gustos y van a ponerme a mí en la cruz, dispuesta a caminar por la plaza de la vergüenza desnuda mientras el pueblo me tira piedras… ¿Quieres que ese sea nuestro destino?

Se toma unos minutos para absorber la información dada. Lentamente, evade el toque de su sobrina aunque le sea imposible. Las dulces garras de la Reina se aprietan a sus muñecas, reteniéndolo en su posición. Articular palabra alguna le resulta tedioso y menospreciar la suposición de los ministros sería una blasfemia total.

Estaba hecho.

— ¿Qué pruebas tienen? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Horas establecidas de moteles y nombres de tus amantes. Una cantidad insólita de personas que te han visto rodear los bares con diferentes hombres, con los cuales te llevabas a las piezas o en rincones desolados.

Baekhyun bufa. —Eso no es una razón válida para meterme en una pica, Irene.

—No correré el riesgo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—Márchate de mis aposentos.

Baekhyun tiene miedo a perder. Es un libro que nadie quiere leer, nadie escribe canciones alabando sus victorias. Tiene mucho miedo de cursar por mundos que no existen. Dimensiones que lo vuelven un inseguro, tiempo que se acaba sin comenzar. Enamorarse nunca fue un proyecto de vida. Siempre ha esquivado esas emociones. Son sentimientos, desilusiones, infidelidades, llantos que no quiere mantener. Tener el corazón cerrado le ha evitado problemas, sin embargo, es una burbuja que Irene está rompiendo a la fuerza.

Sin importarle sus resistencias.

Es como estar muerto en vida: si sufrir compensa los años de felicidad, seria inmortalmente feliz. Estar atrapado a otra persona significa dependencia, control y descontrol de situaciones.

Irene podía juntar sus piezas y desarmarlas al final del día, pero por lo menos lo mantenía completo. Intacto; desordenado, pero en su totalidad. 

— ¿Qué sucede si prefiero la muerte? No pienso mover ni un musculo en contradecir ni una teoría que hagan sobre mi homosexualidad. —dijo, tan seguro de sí mismo que causaba pudor. —Prefiero morir con la poca dignidad que me queda, que morir siendo acusado de ser un ... 

Irene bufa: —Te gustaba probarte mis vestidos hace dos años atrás.

— ¡Mis gustos son los que me han puesto en el punto de mira! ¿Qué sucede si contraigo matrimonio con una jovencita? La hija de los Choi realmente movió más de un musculo en mi cuerpo. —hizo la proposición como medio de una salvación, Irene ahogó una arcada llevándose una mano a la garganta. — ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te molesta mi lengua viperina? ¿Vas a querer arrancármela?

—Tu sarcasmo de mal gusto no funciona conmigo. Y respondiendo a tu cuestionamiento interno, si te casas con la putita de los Choi, serás el tío de la Reina; Byun Baekhyun. Pero no en mi Castillo. Vivirás con la escuincla en unos de los helados palacios en el faro de los pescadores.

— ¿Te he faltado el respeto, de alguna manera, que quieres terminar conmigo de cualquier forma posible? Que sea cuidadoso. Que me case, que tenga hijos con una pueblerina y ahora… ¿vaya a vivir mis trágicos años oliendo a sardinas y descomposición? Yo tampoco estoy hecho para criar niños, Irene. ¡Menos para el casamiento!

La niña emite un sonido desgarrador, parecido a un llanto que no permitirá que salga a la luz. Llorar con público, para algunos, es debilidad en su máximo esplendor—y Baekhyun es pésimo consolando.

—Has escuchado lo que ha dicho la rata, por eso lo he traído aquí antes de quitar su cabeza de los hombros. —murmura sin culpa, sobándose los ojos con un puño. —Su Rey quiere que su sirviente se case con una de mis doncellas para no sufrir mi traición, para no matarlos antes de tiempo. Cree que soy una estúpida, por dios. No puedo dejar que mi trono sea tomado por un desgraciado y no puedo dejar que tú te vayas. Sin ti no soy nada más que exasperación. Te necesito tanto…que no podría respirar sin ti. Si me piden tu vida, no soy nadie para negárselas.

Baekhyun solo refuta. —Eres el amor de mi vida, Irene. Nunca te abandonaría.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez años ejerciendo tal poder en su contra. Vertiendo dulzuras en un postre que no tenía nada más que amargura. Irene era la única mujer que podía enloquecer a un varón sin importarle a qué precio. Baekhyun no podía objetar si realmente la Reina estaba preocupado por su bienestar o solo estaba jugando otros de sus sucios juegos, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Hombres habían muerto por menos.

—Si nos deshacemos de Kim, vendrá su segundo hombre con mayor confianza. —murmura Irene, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su tío, sus brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo solemne. — Sedúcelo. Complácelo. Serás una mujer encantadora, Baekhyun. No obstante, primero debo matar a Byun Baekhyun y traer a la corona a BaekHee.

— ¿Qué diferencia tienen que me case con uno o el otro? No es que me esté convirtiendo en un hombre suelto, pero no veo el punto. —suelta una risa que cae en el lóbulo de su sobrina. —Tampoco podemos llevar a cabo la luna de miel, se llevara una ingrata decepción.

— ¡Eres incorregible! —la risa le llega tan cual una melodioso sincronía, deleitándolo con su furor. —De todas maneras, Kim Suho es demasiado recto e intachable. Leal a su Rey.

—Ese es el propósito de los Manos Derechas, Irene.

—Suho no tiene ni un mísero punto débil. Sin embargo, el segundo hombre es un tanto…atrevido. De lengua afilada y gustos ilícitos por las mujeres atractivas, es reconocido por ser un casanova de los peores, de esos que ni casamientos perdona. —Irene dice sin esperar una contradicción. —Un matrimonio con una doncella de la Reina será un gran espectáculo para acallar rumores, es más beneficioso para él que para ti. Acostarse con tantas esposas ha subido su descontento, hombres inseguros ya no quieren hacer tratados con Mino; acusándolo de que su hombre sucumbe las camas de sus conyugues.

—Me parece una falta de respeto. —acata Baekhyun tragando la carcajada incolora que amenaza con salir. —Ser tan pervertido debería tener una sanción irremediable.

—Yo diría lo mismo, si mi querido tío no fuera cortado con la misma tijera.

Baekhyun lanza una risa. —Quid pro quo, Irene, quid pro quo. 

Byun Baekhyun estaba exasperado. 

Quería mantener su rigidez varonil, pero por otro lado convertirse en una mujer es un completo desafío, aunque su orgullo no le permita admitir que hay algunas cosas que no logra perfeccionar. Es luchar contra sí mismo y trágicamente perder la batalla, como fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de su cuerpo, siendo observado y contemplado por terceros, lo que lo asesina por dentro es que todavía no puede destruir lo que está destruyéndolo.

Porque es un gusto culposo. 

E inútilmente mientras espera que Baekhyun acabe con las máscaras de pestañas, el rubor y los dichosos esmaltes de suciedad, la sombra que se remueve en sus parpados y le entra en sus ojos cuando los abre de descuidado—Baekhyun solo puede pensar en que entre todas las maldades que ha hecho, nunca ha tenido que integrarse a uno de sus fechorías. 

Ha sido cobarde la mayor parte de su vida, mandando a otros a servir de rehenes contra las inigualadas contradicciones de Irene. 

— ¿Por qué hay una trasfusión de sangre en mi recamara? —pregunta a la mujer que lo atiende, a la confidente que resguardara su sucio secreto de los demás. —Dios mío, dime que Irene no intenta que tome eso. 

La señora Oh se ríe. —Es para similar vuestra menstruación. 

— ¿Mi… qué?

—Una vez cada mes, usted debe usar paños en la zona pélvica y al sacárselos, debe echarle de aquella sangre. —explica pacientemente. —Se llama menstruación. Así su señor esposo creerá que es fértil y que le proveerá herederos. Algún día. 

—Pero ese no es cierto…—susurra la siguiente parte. —No se si no te has dado cuenta, pero no tengo una abertura como vagina. No puedo andar con paños como si fuera un bebe, ¡hasta qué punto quieren avergonzarme!

Ella aprieta el corsé, tirando su mata de cabellos a su hombro. —En el momento en que el deseo le gane a su esposo, puede mentir sobre ello…mencionar que tiene esa vergüenza corriendo entre su abertura y él no querrá quedar embarrado de sangre. 

Baekhyun abrió la boca, sorprendido por el radical cambio de las cosas. 

—Eres lista. ¿Cómo no te había conocido antes?

—Mi señor, para ser una mujer debe pensar como mujer. Y con ese rostro de porcelana y esos labios, su esposo va a aparecer en más de una ocasión a sucumbir en su cuarto. Debe prepararse para los ataques sexuales constantes o…

—Mi muerte mostrada como un show. —la interrumpe. —Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. 

Toma el paquete entre sus dedos. Roja como la reina, esperando el minuto exacto de terminar con su vida y empezar una nueva. No hay puntos suspensivos que descifrar, Baekhyun está entre la espada y la pared, sin gritar lo arrepentido que esta de ese estúpido complot. 

—Abundantes rumores corren como luciérnagas a su futuro esposo, milady. —ella juega con las palabras, haciendo que Baekhyun frunza el ceño y sonría al mismo tiempo, incitándola a continuar. —No es secreto que es hijo de ladrón. Y que todo ladrón vende lo que posee y no posee. ¿Puede imaginarse a un niño siendo vendido a los árabes para apaciguar sed de devoción? Las mujeres han alabado sus dotes maritales y renunciado a su fidelidad, ¿Cuál cree que es la causa principal de ser casado con un esclavo?

Baekhyun abre la boca. —…No estarás hablando en serio. Es imposible. Un pagano no puede establecerse con esa libertad en la corte. —entonces cae en la realidad de la información. — ¿Quién te ha mandado a decirme tales semejanzas? No has venido aquí a solo vestirme ¿cierto?

Ella no lo niega. —Un enemigo de su futuro esposo. Un hombre que sabe de su pasado oscuro y pretende ponerlo a la luz por su reciente subida de nivel, casarse con el tío de la Reina trae favores inquisidores y sin protesta. 

Baekhyun frunce el ceño, temeroso. Su nariz se frunce y eso lo hace lucir adorable, como un pequeño niño de trece años iniciando un berrinche devastador. Tuerce los dedos en las finas capas de su vestido y le sonríe a la muchacha. 

—No me dirás el nombre del traidor, pero si me dirás los detalles. —no es una petición, es una orden y no dejara que la evadan. —Te escucho. Quiero saber todo sobre el enemigo de mi futuro esposo, incluyendo las relativas vidas de sus amantes; antiguas o actuales. 

Ella retrocede dos pasos. 

—Si no lo haces, sabes perfectamente que te espera a la salida de esa puerta. 

Nadie puede decirle que no a una sonrisa tan hermosa. 

Irene vestía un delicioso vestido azul recalcándole la cintura y las curvas inmaduras de una jovencita, que se mostraban exquisitas a simple vista, mirando con una expectación casi nula al muchacho que compartía su vino.

Debía proteger a quienes confiaban en ella. Y si eso significaba traer la crueldad como un escudo, no dudaría en invitarla. Cuando intrusos venían a invadir su Castillo desde lejos con sonrisas y suplicas honorables, siempre se obligaba a recordar aquella historia.

Al cumplir los siete años, cada uno de los aldeanos presento su mejor caballo mostrando su compasión y gratitud por la futura heredera. Miles de corceles oscilaban entre blancos, negros y marrones claros. Porque el blanco es pureza: negro maldad y marrón tempestad.

Ella eligió el único pura sangre que tenía los tres colores, era la manera de declarar su falta de empatía sin ser presa del odio. Le enseño a cabalgar sin montura y a arrancar de tutoras intrépidas, lo amanso con manzanas dulces y lo sepulto con un solo simple tajo en la femoral.

Ese fue solo el comienzo de destrozos que nunca acabarían. Cada cosa que amaba, ella misma terminaba matándolo. Sus insaciables ganas de tejer se volviendo tinieblas al amputarse una uña, al igual que sus gustos por los hombres mayores que acabo en una muralla de mecanismo de defensa y corazones despedazados gracias a promesas inertes.

Llena de odio, rencor y remordimientos fundieron un pase de salida. Una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer ni aunque matrimonios arreglados intercedieran. Y si de reinas hablamos, nadie pudo regir como ella. Ninguna se atrevió a compararse y ninguna pudo hacerlo mejor. Irene gobernó amando a un pueblo que no la conocía y moriría luchando por personas con las cuales jamás hablaría.

Al dejar de amar a seres humanos, adoro la cadena que la amarraba al trono. Sin embargo, había un solo hombre que jamás dañaría. Uno que no perdería ni aunque se lo arrebataran. Byun Baekhyun es frenador de malos pesares y equivalente de sonrisas honestas, sin temor a soltar su afilada lengua a sus errores. Y por eso, merecía tantas oportunidades como quisiera.

— ¿Por qué estas condenando a la única persona que te ama? —cuestiona Sehun a un lado. Irene lo observa minuciosamente; un hombre con armadura de caballero y una larga capa inmaculada color crema. — ¿Por qué amarrarlo a un desvergonzado que podría acusarlo? Chanyeol no es de fiar y hasta los payasos saben eso. 

La reina roja le sonríe, afirmando su declaración. —Dices que no es de mi confianza porque es un casanova. 

—Exactamente.

Sehun no tenía la inteligencia suficiente para lograr unir los hilos de su forzada unión. Porque Sehun no sabía que su tío veía sus vestidos con un afán indescifrable; como si le costara mucho tener que entregárselo para su uso. Como si Baekhyun estuviera deseando que alguien le diera aquella libertad que ni él mismo sabía que existía. 

Irene podía dársela y nadie le contradeciría. 

—Entre mujeriegos se entenderán. 

No obstante, Baekhyun es tan bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos que no quiso mostrar su actitud femenina ni por unos segundos; asegurándose que ni siquiera su mejor amigo de infancia se diera cuenta de ello. Baekhyun es una niña vistiendo ropas holgadas de hombres, entre sus piernas cuelga la evidencia y entre sus dedos la delicadeza. ¿Qué hizo de malo para merecer no corresponder su exterior, cuando su interior es diferente? Y si Irene pudiera, le daría su espíritu con tal de verlo feliz. 

Estaba abusando de su poder al querer darle lo que Baekhyun no se permitía obtener.

Pero nadie podría detenerla. 

— ¿Te das cuenta que estas vendiendo a tu único pariente? —la voz de Sehun suena despectiva, juzgándola por su decisión. —Baekhyun es demasiado puro, dentro de su suciedad, para convertirse en la esposa de un mujeriego. 

—Hablas como si te preocuparas por él. 

El chico bebe lento un sorbo de vino, tragándolo por su garganta duramente. Los nudos que se enredaban se mueven solos, al igual que sus ojos revoleteando en busca de una explicación burda. 

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por él. —logra musitar al fin. —Toda acción tiene una reacción y todo poder conllevar una responsabilidad. 

Y todo enamorado tiene su confesión. 

—Así me parece. Ten en cuenta que Baekhyun aceptó mi propuesta y que nunca juego cuando sé que perderé, además de ser un hombre con veinte y dos años. Hace tiempo que dejo de ser un niño y si quieres meterte en sus asuntos, ve a hacerle un ataque de celos a él. 

Luce adorable cuando niega. —No estoy enamorado de vuestro tío. 

—Nunca mencione que lo estuvieras. —menciona sin ser capaz de ponerle atención total a la conversación. Irene vierte un trago en su garganta, recargándose la espalda en la elegante silla. —Infórmame asuntos de importancia, por favor. 

Sehun trata de no soltar una palabrota enfrente de la reina, no obstante, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. Baekhyun es una persona que rige en su mundo; un diminuto centro que se ve grande de lejos como el cosmos del sol. A veces duda terriblemente mal de la compasión plástica de la mujer que acaricia su mascota sentada tranquilamente en el trono, cuando Sehun solo puede imaginarse a ese cerdo cocido con una manzana en el hocico. 

—Kim Suho yace en la tumba bajo tres metros sobre el suelo, por ello mismo los barcos han parado su flota y el Rey Mino ha sucumbido a un funeral pesimista. —el solo el primer punto que tiene que mencionar, pero Sehun sigue sin tomar en cuenta el enfado proveniente de Irene. —Conté veinte campesinos ancianos esperando ser atendidos por su alteza en sentencia de un reclamo para salvar sus animales en peligro, los lobos se preparan para las bajas temperaturas antes de tiempo. Kyungsoo ha dicho que le ha llegado una carta de China, dicen querer una alianza con vuestros herederos antes que el Norte venga en contra. 

— ¿Dónde está Minsung?

De todas las preocupaciones que tiene que atender Irene, su pequeño niño es por lo único que pregunta. No hay dictaduras, ni órdenes— tampoco objeciones, con Minsung siempre fue una madre cariñosa con tal de darlo todo en modo de protección. 

—El joven Minsung está en su lecho ya que aún duerme siesta, Su Majestad. Su profesor se ha ido. —dice. —El norcoreano llego hasta las cuevas…antes que Olivia lo quitara del juego. En otro caso, creo que vuestro nuevo súbito sería un excelente reemplazo para ello. He investigado a Park Chanyeol; divertido, secuaz y severamente inteligente.

Las alianzas son armas, no ayuda. 

Irene mira su copa de vino. —Un diamante en bruto. Sin pulir y seria perfectamente conveniente para colocarlo en posición de seguridad. 

— ¿Ahora pretendes resguardarlo?

—Hablemos las cosas tales como son, Sehun. —deja la copa vacía encima de la porcelana, alzando el brazo y poniendo sus dedos en víspera de descanso en su mejilla, desinteresada ante el subidón de adrenalina que la posee. —Chanyeol puede ser un desmerecedor de cunas, desvirginando virtudes prematuras, y con una Casa Desconocida. Sin apellido. Pero es Park Chanyeol actualmente y el moribundo anciano de Aves va a ponerlo como Rey en su esperada muerte. 

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Una reina siempre debe estar cuatro pasos antes de sus enemigos, si no fácilmente acompañaría a Kim Suho en aquella tumba. 

—Vas a hacer una alianza con Park antes de lo propuesto. —cruje el cerebro de Sehun, empezando a unir los cabos sueltos. —Vas a casarlo. Sabías que no podría negarse a la hermosura de vuestro tío y que aceptaría complacido con la mentira de acallar rumores…cuando quieres tener a más pueblos a tu merced… ¿Sabe Baekhyun que estas prácticamente vendiéndolo? 

—No lo sabe. Y no lo sabrá ni por mí, ni por ti. ¡Y quita ese cara de consternado, por dios santo! He salvado a mi tío de improperios de la Corte donde iban a desterrarlo de su legado y dejarme a mí en el abismo, no puedo permitir que me hagan desfilar en una mazmorra que yo misma decore con los lamentos de mis enemigos. Y para que aprendas una lección equivalente: si veo que quieren atacarme, ataco primero. 

— ¿Hasta dónde llega tu maldad?

—No tiene inicio, ni fin. —Irene lo observa calmadamente, tan serena que resultaba inquietante. —Si ves una amenaza, quítala de raíz inmediatamente. Si ese odio crece y ese vestigio está en vuestra contra, aquella amenaza cobrara vida y jamás te lo podrás quitar.


	3. Chapter 3

II

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 4 1 1 7 

—La nueva Mano derecha de Su Majestad. 

Baekhyun casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Un hombre alto, corpulento y de unos ónices azabaches inspeccionaba a su pequeña sobrina con la misma empatía que tendría un perro. Vistiendo un jubón de terciopelo verde de tres piezas que le hacía resaltar su modernizada silueta; con músculos protuberantes y piernas larguísimas, Chanyeol hacia acto de su ganada reputación. 

El buitre negro más bello que se pudiera apreciar. 

La escena le hizo recordar a los lobos huargo acorralando a unos indefensos ciervos, a la espera de la muerte. Se le reseco la boca y un hipido de inestabilidad se le salió sin querer, haciéndose mucho más pequeño de lo que realmente era. Algo de la nueva Mano derecha lo hacía sentir un malestar incoloro. Una advertencia. 

—Es un placer tenerlo a mis servicios…—la reina miro detenidamente a los lacayos de la puerta, sin poder articular bien las palabras por la sorpresa inesperada. —… ¿Lord?

—No soy ningún Lord, Majestad. —su sonrisa se gancho a unos de sus labios, estirando una ternura dolorosa. Baekhyun bajo su taza de té, la inquietud circulando por sus venas. —Un simple hombre con la lealtad para que el Rey Mino me honré con este título de confianza. 

Sehun salto a la intemperie sin armadura. 

—Nos ha tomado desprevenidos, noble caballero. —su voz gozando los lujos de la alta jerarquía, dando a entender que no es querido dentro de esas paredes. Donde manda Sehun, no puede mandar otro. —No hemos sido informados que teníamos un invitado. Menos a una Mano Derecha.

Duramente, el hombre desvía la mirada hacia Sehun. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazándola por una ruin. El mortífero silencio que le otorgo solo lo hizo parecer aún más insignificante, como si no supiera que acababa de darle una instigadora ojeada a la única doncella presente. 

Baekhyun se sintió fuera de combate. 

—Ha sido cordialmente un regalo del Rey Mino, Su Majestad. 

Irene movió su cabeza bruscamente en dirección al detector, tan desprevenida que sus aretes golpearon su barbilla en el proceso. Su vestido le apretaba el pecho de una manera vacilante, permitiéndole utilizar un collar que, al igual, también había sido uno de los ostentosos regalos de su marido. Y, por ende, no podía importarle menos. 

Cuando sus melosos ojos se posaron en el regalo, el comedor quedo en un aniquilante amago. A pesar de su encanto especial, Irene tenía la capacidad de ejercer una crucial maldad que solo los dementes lograban considerar adorable. 

—Todo buen obsequio de mi esposo es gratamente bien recibido. —una sonrisa escapo de sus exquisitos labios, dando una inclinación a su aceptación. Su cabello dorado roza su hombro al levantarse, llevándose consigo el sonoro alboroto de los sirvientes. —Por favor, acompáñenos al té. 

Mientras el cuervo tomaba asiento, Irene se acomoda nuevamente en su remilgada silla. En el transcurso de unos miserables minutos, Baekhyun no tuvo más opción que cerrar su tediosa boca. El enojo desbordando en cada poro de su anatomía y su mano firmemente apretada en su vestido. No era un título otorgado por una real ceremonia, pero Baekhyun tenía más que seguro ser la Mano Derecha de la Corona. ¡Por dios! Es el único familiar directo de la Reina con las pruebas para llevar el respetado apellido. 

Y ahora debía llevar un miriñaque de fierro que lo hacía lucir gordo, en su humilde opinión. 

E incluso, es un hombre de unos veinte y dos años. Joven, estéril y soltero. Podría representar al Rey sin lugar a dudas. Muchas dinastías habían obligado a sus hijos a contraer votos matrimoniales con hermanos para reservar la fina sangre. Sin mezcla que pudiera afectar a la consanguinidad. 

—Mi honorable doncella ha estado vagando en sus pensamientos, otra vez. —la voz de Irene lo despertó, estirando las piernas por debajo de la tela y dándose cuenta que lo observaban, expectante. —Es muy común en ella, Lord Chanyeol. Es una soñadora. 

—Irene, por favor. —muchas sonrisas que parecían reales se infundieron en una mueca agridulce. —No me avergüences delante de los invitados, me sentiría levemente humillada. 

Una risa honesta brotó de la Reina. 

—Oh, BaekHee. Os ha contado el joven Chanyeol que ha sido enviado desde China a galope de su fiel corcel, un mes entero. —hizo una pausa, intercambiando bellos gestos con el intruso. —Y que ama pasear en los días nublados. Tienen mucho en común. —se volvió a Chanyeol. —Mi doncella es un solitaria. Le llueven las peticiones de conyugues, pero trágicamente ha rechazado a cada uno de los persistentes hombres con el pretexto de mantenerme a salvo. Le estoy muy agradecida por cuidarme en mis rebeldes años, pero ahora tendrá que cederle el odioso lujo a mi marido. 

Las intenciones de Chanyeol se podían leer en las brisas otoñales. Baekhyun solo pudo asentir, llevándose un pedazo de pan de ajo para abstenerse a responder. No esperaba casarse con jóvenes ambiciosas ni tampoco llevar una feliz vida de marido. Los burdeles y bares de la ciudad son demasiado adictivos como para ser dejado por una fuerza femenina. A menos de que se trate de Irene, había dejado volar su juventud con tal de protegerla. Había dejado sus cojones para complacerla. 

— ¿Qué planes tiene, milady? —la pregunta le llego al igual que una daga. Improvista, ruda y desfigurada. Le rozo la medula nerviosa y lo puso bajo merced de aquel mercenario indulgente. —Me parece que tiene el aura de ser una buena cuidadora para los futuros hijos de la Reina, ya sea la diferencia de edad. 

Golpeó justo en la ligadura del honor. Baekhyun bebió un sorbo de vino espeso antes de sentarle frente. —Ciertamente, diecisiete años de veinte y dos no concluye una diferencia para ser llamada prematuramente una abuela. Puse todo mi talento en criarla, por lo que me honra tal halago. Lord Chanyeol, usted es un adulador de los que ya no quedan. 

—Por favor, solo llámeme Chanyeol. La primera fase de ganarse la confianza de los demás es titubeando a los cercanos, si es que usted me lo permite. Probablemente la más fácil, pero he sido enviado por mi Rey para ser custodia de su confidencia y he venido con la convicción de llevarlo a cabo. 

—Para tales grandes promesas escondidas, es usted todo un intelecto. Una sorpresa. —intervino Irene, abandonando su simpatía tibia. —He sido informada por mi querido Mino con que propósitos ha sido enviado. Si mi BaekHee es mi protectora, no es mi Mano Derecha. Y yo soy la Reina de Rocas, por lo cual, debo aprender a manejar el dinero de mi pueblo y abastecer a mi comunidad con un agradable suministro de alimentos. Los meses de lluvia y viento se asoman a mi ventana y no me quedare sentada mientras mi gente sufre. 

Otra puñalada por la espalda. Las duras frases de la primeriza Reina rondan en su mente como un mantra. No soy su mano derecha ni tampoco seré su esposo, he creado a un monstruo que me ha ganado en mi propio juego. Se queda en un prolongado y sepulcral ímpetu, cuando se pueden tocar los logros y los ven desvanecerse en los aires. Cuando pudo tenerlo todo, pero se quedó con nada. 

—Irene es sinónimo de Creadora de la Lluvia, si no me equivoco. Perdone usted mi insolencia de tutearla, pero con respecto a eso, he olvidado algunos modales siendo tan amistoso con el joven Mino. 

—Esta perdonado. —pestañea, recuperando el ambiente agradable. La dulce y pintoresca Reina toma acto de presencia. Es casi encantador como engaña a las personas que no la conocen, como conquista sin darse cuenta. Baekhyun sonríe satisfecho. Si ha creado a monstruo: es uno de los cuales nadie podrá vencer. —Claramente, es acertado. Me han dado el nombre por la tormenta que sucumbo en mi día de nacimiento. Por lo cual, sabrá que se mucho sobre temporales e inviernos malvados. 

—No lo dudo, Alteza. Y por lo mismo me gustaría recibir los libros de registros económicos del palacio, Majestad. Luego de un paseo por esta hermosa ciudad, claro está. Si su doncella me complace en un viaje para mi conocimiento previo. 

—El placer es todo mío, Mano derecha. 

—Solo llámeme Chanyeol. 

—Chanyeol. —pronunciar el nombre le sale como un suspiro. Tal vez han murmurado tantos rumores que pertenecen a ese hombre que ya suena cómodo en su lengua; acostumbrado a tomarlo. 

Irene deposito su copa de agua en la mesa, alternando entre una cosquilla burlesca a su tío y ahogar una risilla presumida. Baekhyun piñizca su pierna por debajo, negando disimuladamente con la cabeza, llevando un trozo de queso chedar a su boca. Sin embargo, no es hasta que Irene le guiña que se percata del indecente flirteo. 

Acaba de coquetear con un buitre. Debe estar volviéndose loco. 

—Ya que conviviremos por un prolongado tiempo antes y después de mi unión, creo que es definitivo que nuestros lazos se unan para endurecer la alianza. Solo le digo doncella a BaekHee cuando nos enfrentamos a comensales con grandes alternarías, no es necesario que sigamos comportándolos. Usted ha dicho que se ha ganado ese puesto debido a su lealtad, permíteme ponerla a prueba. Para mí, usted es Chanyeol y BaekHee es BaekHee. Y para ambos, yo soy la Legitima Heredera al Trono de Rocas. Cualquier error que haya dentro de esos viejos libros, debe serme detallado explícitamente. —dicta a la orden de una mujer agraciada y tenaz. —BaekHee será un excelente guía de mis calles, señor Park. 

—Mis más sinceras disculpas si se ha malentendido mi petición, su Alteza. Solo quiero ser de ayuda con lo que pueda. Soy un hombre con grandes habilidades a demostrar. 

—Estoy segura de ello, yo misma lo elegí para ser hospedado en mi palacio. —Irene lo corta tan rápido como su carácter sensible se va. Una mueca que suele convertirse en una sonrisa brillante hace bufar a Baekhyun. —Su deber como Mano Derecha de la Reina es ordenar, oír y poner atención a las líneas que desfiguran en los rectos. El rol de BaekHee es apaciguar mi soledad, atribuir a mi palabra y ser mi mayor seguridad. Es un bien común que los une y por lo tanto también me conviene a mí. 

—Irene, compórtate niña dulce. —dice Baekhyun llevando su mano al inicio de sus rizados cabellos, acariciándolo de un modo que solo ellos pueden tomarlo normal. No obstante, no pasan desapercibido la ceja alzada de Chanyeol. —Ella está jugando con usted, Chanyeol. No vamos a perder nuestro riguroso tiempo en trivialidades, la Reina tiene un temperamento de una Reina. Todos sabemos eso, no hay nada que unos pocos mimos no puedan solucionar. 

Irene ronronea, acercando su cabeza a la mano. —Ahora eres tú la que me avergüenza, BaekHee. Nuestro querido Chanyeol pensara que soy una niña malcriada. No me malentienda, Chanyeol. Soy una mujer que yace en un trono de alto poder y altos enemigos, uno de mis deberes es colaborar en que usted no nos traicionara. Al Rey Mino no le gustaría aquello. 

—Conozco mi deber, Majestad. Como todos conocemos los nuestros: ahora, si me disculpa. —deja caer una solemnidad actuada, tal agobiante como el extraño brillo en sus fanales. —Si me da permiso de marcharme a descansar, me ha vencido el cansancio del viaje y mis fuerzas no son tan esenciales como lo era hace algunos años. El Rey Mino debe esperar mi carta, igualmente. ¿Deseo enviarle una, Alteza? 

La reina tuerce el gesto dándole un manotazo a la acaricia. Alejándose irritablemente del toque perverso y estirando las comisuras, murmura: 

—Por supuesto, señor Park. Mañana podréis echar un vistazo a la ciudad, salir a conocer las praderas y montañas donde viven los campesinos alejados. Quiero saber de qué prevalecen y porque han desobedecido mis órdenes. 

— ¿Sus órdenes, Reina?

—Como mencione, mis órdenes. He mandado a los campesinos a capturar a las criaturas feroces que conviven en manadas en los lejanos bosques y me han desobedecido. Hombres han perdido la cabeza por menos. Si ellos no pueden, ¿Quiénes podrán? Tengo que proteger mis tierras y a mis niños. 

—Me encargare de ello, Majestad. 

—Pongo a prueba a sus capacidades, señor Park. 

— No la defraudare. 

Baekhyun sabía que ese hombre no se dejaría vencer por una cría con una corona, que lucharía por mantenerse firme y en un espectacular puesto. Comprendía lo que era la sed de codicia y la inagotable necesidad de rellenarla, porque él igual la padecía pero no descontrolaría su control por una furia irradiadle.

Se maquilla el alma con pinceles de diferentes colores, regalo de cortesía de Irene. Un rosado pálido para los parpados y un poco de rimen para las largas pestañas, no necesita pintarse los labios ya que su pigmentación roja natural es envidiable. Su rostro no parece suyo, pero no se queja del sonrojo que resalta. 

Vestirse de mujer nunca fue algo que se pasara por su cabeza, ni en sus sueños más locos. Sin embargo al torcer su talón provocando un tiemble en su rodilla y casi descabellarse la peluca, es repulsivamente acogedor. 

—Han llegado por ti, BaekHee. 

Baekhyun asiente a la primera doncella de Irene, que inesperadamente no recuerda su nombre. Transita por los pasillos saludando y dando sonrisas corteses a los individuos, con un claro esplendor de alegría en cada paso que da. 

Los sirvientes han aceptado de una agradable forma a BaekHee, más de lo que parecían tolerar al mismo Byun Baekhyun. La nueva doncella de la Reina es conocida por ser una criatura dócil y de infinitos encantos; una mujer digna de ser ovalada por la masculinidad que ha sucumbido a su egoísta seducción. 

Ser mujer no estaba tan mal. 

El cabello se esconde detrás de una peluca bien translucida y su sonrisa se engancha mientras escucha el galope de unos corceles. Todavía no se acostumbra completamente, las zapatillas de bailarina con enredaderas en sus talones le hacen preocuparse por su circulación. No puede comer torrencialmente con un corsé que le estanca las costillas y las enaguas le causan escozor en las piernas recientemente depiladas. La comezón es inaudita. 

Su reflejo se ve de cristal de los cuadros y la preciosa niña le devuelve la complicidad. 

—Admito que si no supiera lo que escondes entre las piernas, yo mismo caería en tus redes. —lo saluda Sehun con una sonrisita seductora. —Te vez increíble. De verdad, una preciosura. 

Baekhyun lanza una risilla y golpea el pecho de Sehun con su abanico. —Tus piropos no funcionaran conmigo, milord. 

—Debe ser muy triste para las debutantes saber que usted no contraerá matrimonio con ninguna de ellas. —sentencia Sehun entrelazando su delgado brazo con el suyo. La frase le llega inesperada y equivoca, como si en vez de atribuir una explicación falsa…solo estuviera enfrentándose a él. —Despreciar a tantas mujercitas puede llegar a ser un pecado mortal. 

— ¿Y me lo dice a mí porque…?

Retrocede el jalón de su andar, deteniéndose momentáneamente. Sus negros y fuertes ojos despampanan una crucial honestidad de la cual no va a salir sano. Lo atrapa en una codicia de miradas indiscretas que los persiguen por lo largo de los pasadizos, encerrándolo en un muro de humanidad que solo convierte a Sehun en un excelente amigo. 

—Es usted demasiada arriesgada, milady. Tu compromiso con la Mano derecha ya ha corrido por los rincones más pobres de Rocas, no andes de coqueto con otros ya que te sentenciaran a una reputación de la cual ya te habías desecho. Y mi propósito es hacer bien mi trabajo, a menos que mi cabeza cuelgue en una de las tan escuálidas picas que se posan en sus murallas. 

—Todas, traiciones. 

— ¿Por qué no está su cabeza en una de ellas, entonces? 

Sus fanales se abren a tal paso que queda estancado en medio de unos lacayos, adentrándose a la cima de una discusión. Las ruinas de unas cuevas se pueden ver a lo lejos y el ulular de la brisa del atardecer desordena sus cabellos. Baekhyun es sinónimo de terror en ese momento. Sus dedos temblorosos vuelven a recomponer la compostura y una sonrisa llena de miedo se asoma por sus castos labios. 

—Ha dejado de ser educado, Sehun. Ya me sorprendía que fuera tan razonable a la hora del desayuno, cinco años en el Castillo de Hielo son suficientes para poner de nervios a cualquiera. —musita, intrigado ante la repentina furia que nace de su amigo. Sehun se acerca a su espacio personal, contorneando los muslos nuevamente, para proseguir paseando por los jardines. — ¿Y mi cabeza debería estar en una pica porque…? 

Qué descarado. 

—Felicidades. —celebra con una risa rasposa, curvándose a su gélida mirada. —Has logrado mentirle a toda la corona con su indeleble reputación de donjuán. Miles de mujeres en burdeles han apreciado sus encantos en el lecho, me parece una experiencia digna de apreciar. 

Recae la sugerencia escondida en Baekhyun. —No hagas preguntas metafóricas que no justifican una respuesta convaleciente, Sehun. He sido atacado por rangos más bajos que el tuyo y me he salvado de estragos más odiosos. Tu sermón no va a afectar ni en lo más mínimo de mi persona. 

—Sus gustos por los hombres no ha ido en picada, últimamente. Es solo una fachada, ¿no es cierto? Al honorable tío de la Reina le desprecian los coños, si la noticia llegase a los magistrales sería un gran terremoto. 

Deja escapar una risa. 

—Oh, dile eso a Irene y probablemente te vea pudrirte en las mazmorras. 

No quiso que sonara a una amenaza, pero lo hizo. Lo único que podía presenciar de Sehun, es la amplia y ancha espalda esculpida a mano. Irene nunca erraba, ciertamente es un caballero de sumo cuidado. 

—He escuchado historias sobre estas tierras que ustedes no han percibido. —le informa Sehun, estrechando un valle de rosas lleno de matorrales y matas con espinas que se entierran en las espinillas. Baekhyun levanta sus piernas tratando de evitando estropear su epidermis con rasguños. —Historias que me parecían un lindo cuento de niños. Hombres que yacen con hombres han muerto por ser descubiertos. Por eso has evitado el contrato nupcial, no por un cariño enfermo a tu sobrina como nos has hecho creer a todos.

— No me hago responsable de creencias ridículas… ¿Y porque habría de creer semejante moraleja típica? —se bufa Baekhyun, alongando despreocupadamente su cuello mientras retomaba el camino. La densa niebla impidiéndole tener una vista mejorada a los lugares donde transitaban. Había perseguido a ciegas a Sehun, sin importarle tirar migas de pan para recordar la salida. Era una parte poco transitada dentro del castillo, claramente. —Mi orientación sexual no tiene votos en la corte y no tiene discusión en mis decisiones. Soy un hombre libre que ama libremente. Y si de muertes hablamos, usted también sería puesto en una hoguera. 

Un lánguido frio se apodera de su espalda. 

—Me asegurare de ser una buena compañía en la hoguera. Quizás la compartamos juntos. 

—Uhm. 

—Por eso, me he dado el trabajo de investigar a tus supuestos secretos amorosos, ser el consejero de la Roja enmiende grandes favores. Es una lástima que tengas gustos tan atroces. —le sale una bocanada de aire contenido y espera, pacientemente, que Baekhyun esté a su lado para seguir. —Te han vendido por menos de una moneda de oro, Baekhyun. Deberías elegir con cuidado si no quieres terminar en una de esas picas, dudo que Irene te salve de la perdición. 

—Tengo el leve presentimiento que estas advirtiéndome por una razón oculta, Sehun. 

Sehun ríe. —Irene no está incluyéndote en sus planes. Ha negociado con la Reina de los Lobos por protección al pueblo y por eso mismo, te aconsejo que duermas con un ojo abierto. Arrancar de dos mujeres tan poderosas puede ser una desdicha legítima a la muerte.

Baekhyun lanzo una carcajada limpia. Había oído cuentos de niños sobre los lobos de las montañas, aquellos animales que no sabían lo que era el miedo. Luchaban con determinación y no les importaba prevalecer en la batalla. Eran seres mitológicos que Baekhyun creía que solo eran una imagen desigualada de los viejos brujos hasta que se le ocurría la estúpida idea de recorrer los sectores de aquellos seres, en una tarde de tragos. Huesos despedazados a la línea. Manos destripadas en el centro y un muy ejemplar espectáculo de esqueletos a sus costados. 

Baekhyun prometió nunca volver a establecer palabra alguna con Olivia hye, reina de Lobos. 

— ¿Por qué Irene haría algo así?

—Ya no le sirves. Eres un inútil. —por los senderos se divisa el pueblo con la muchedumbre recorriendo los pasillos de vendedores. Los caballos se unen a una melodiosa caminata mientras Baekhyun moldea su siguiente movimiento. —Tú creaste a la Reina Roja y ahora no tienes escapatoria. 

—Ella no me haría eso. 

Irene sostiene diecisiete años en su espalda, tiene complejos y problemas mezquinos muy naturales a su edad. Tiene un parentesco, una juventud inalcanzable, una risa enfermiza. Un matrimonio y un esposo que revolotea en camas ajenas sin pedir permiso; ventaja de ser un Rey. Tal vez cuantos bastardos tiene esparcidos por las calles de Rocas. Cuantos lobos desembocando rabiosos a la espera de matarlo. 

No te engañes, ella si haría eso. 

—Tú la amas. —afirma Sehun. —Te preocupas por ella. La idolatras. Es la única mujer por la cual pondrías tu vida en peligro. La adoras tanto que prefieres casarte que alejarte de ella, ¡dios! ¡Prefieres aguantar a un marido, qué distanciarte de ella! Es increíble lo mucho que la quieres, tanto que no estás pensando bien. 

—La amo. 

—Lo haces.

Irene cursa una adultez joven. Matices agudos de hormonas alteradas y corduras pérdidas, demasiado pequeña para una carga tan grande. Pero, en definitiva, la ama. Aunque sea alrededor de seis años mayor que ella y aunque haya pasado por un sinfín de mujeres. Y es un poco complementario; se puede poner en debate ese incestuoso enamoramiento de una Reina, menos de una sobrina. 

— ¿Por qué la amo así? —se cuestiona a sí mismo, llegando al cruce de ríos. — ¿Por qué estoy dejando que me utilice? Soy un hombre que convenientemente bien se podría casar con una chiquilla bonita, pero ella dice que me quiere a su lado y yo corro. Mi orgullo es mi debilidad y ella ha botado aquello. No debería vestirme de mujer y engañar a un pobre hombre con mentiras, debo estar volviéndome loco.

Sehun lanza una carcajada que asusta a las aves. —Llamar pobre hombre a Park Chanyeol es una demencia que compadezco. 

—No estoy seguro de si seré feliz con ese mundano, Sehun. Estoy en muchos aprietos ahora. —declara anunciando su atroz miedo que contiene. Sus manos tiemblan con el resplandor del sol oscurecido y el frio viento combinado con el congelado corazón de su compañero. —El muchacho parece estar contento con una unión forzada y parece dispuesto a conquistar a BaekHee, pero… ¿Qué sucederá conmigo si se llega a enterar? ¡Dios mío, Sehun! ¿Cómo podre librarme de sus garras en la luna de miel? ¿Qué pasara con Byun Baekhyun?

La sola mención de aquella noche hace que el caballero tenga un estrago en el estómago, produciéndole enormes cuchilladas ficticias en la tráquea a la espera de no querer imaginarse lo que sucedería. Sin pensarlo, el agarre de Sehun se hace más fuerte en el delgado brazo de Baekhyun. 

—Puedes denegar la propuesta que te ha amarrado Irene, Baekhyun. No tienes por qué obedecerle. 

—Tengo qué —musita, trágicamente cabizbajo emitiendo una suave niebla en su rostro, envolviendo sus dedos en el bíceps contrario, agradecido por el apego corporal que le brinda su mejor amigo. —Es la reina. —sube la vista, pegándola a la de Sehun. —Tenemos que obedecer a la reina roja. 

Sehun le sostiene la mirada. Puede ver su reflejo dentro de los iris de Baekhyun: claro, iridiscente, luminiscente. Un parpadeo lo separa de la realidad y lo convierte en un conservador de la belleza humana. Vaya problema de nervios que lo ponen temeroso haciendo que tragar saliva momentáneamente. 

—Podemos encontrar otra solución. —propone. —Una que no tenga que ver con tu cabeza. O tu vida, por último. 

—Es inútil. 

Sehun se acerca desparramando el manojo de cabello liso a un lado, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el cuello de Baekhyun. Es solo un latido y la tensión surge en la aparición de escenas degeneradas sin consentir el hecho de que acaba de coquetear, abiertamente, con una mujer que esta invisiblemente comprometida. 

Cuando acababa de recriminarla con haberlo hecho anteriormente. Una mujer que tiene como nombre Byun Baekhyun y que su sonrisa podría soportar el huracán más grande, prevaleciendo inmortal ante la adversidad. 

—Puedes casarte conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

III

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 3 8 7 5

— BaekHee. 

Baekhyun alza la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, sonriéndole al hombre con el cual—anteriormente se iba a casar. Sin embargo, Chanyeol no luce complacido con su gutural y cordial saludo, por lo que la simpatía de Baekhyun se evapora como su confianza. 

Si Chanyeol recae en las leyes de su compuesto matrimonio, Sehun seria condenado siendo traidor y exiliado de las tierras de Irene. 

Baekhyun no puede permitir eso. 

—Oh, noble caballero. Que gusto verlo aquí. —hace una reverencia tomando los pliegues de su hermoso vestido. —Veo que transita por los jardines de la Corona con una excelente compañía. 

Unas putas que te esperan, pensó. 

—No hace falta que sea tan dulce, milady. —le ofrece su brazo, invitándolo a dar una caminata y dispuesto a charlar temas que Baekhyun podría dejar para mañana. —Yo podría caer rendido a sus esplendidas sutilezas y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?

—Ay, usted es un adulador. —acepta, apretando el fuerte bíceps entre sus dedos con una risita tímida. —Espero que no pretenda conquistarme con promesas inertes. No va a ser ni el primero, ni el ultimo que tendré que…

—Usted me está echando antes de intentarlo. 

— ¿Qué cosa? No, yo nunca…

Las acompañantes de la Mano derecha de la Reina se unen diez pasos atrás de ellos. Ricas jóvenes debutantes que esperan un matrimonio arreglado, billones de tierras a sus pies y un esposo devoto y fiel. Parloteando y merodeando de cuestiones que simplemente no son de su incumbencia, Baekhyun realmente quiere golpearlas en sus glaciales rostros con su zapatilla de bailarina, pero se abstiene y sube el mentón. Noble, deleite y con un poder inexistente, la joven que actúa no es ni la mitad de malvada que lo es el verdadero Byun Baekhyun. Y no necesita un esposo para poder ascender, ni prosperar. 

—Tengo entendido que ha pospuesto mi propuesta de contraer matrimonio, que necesita tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. —soltó de golpe el hombre, dirigiéndolo a la empinada colina donde se hallaban los restos de un castillo quejumbroso y Baekhyun solo pudo contener el aire que rodaba en sus pulmones, impasible. —Para interceptarnos en una ardiente competencia entre el Comandante de la Guardia Real y yo. Es usted una pequeña malcriada, milady, provocando que dos hombres luchen por el amor de una doncella. 

Si su actitud en la cena lo motivó a pensar que Chanyeol se comportaría como un caballero, aquella creencia debía ser desechada. Él movió sus dedos hacia atrás dándoles a entender a las mujerzuelas que retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos atrás. Los pulmones de Baekhyun se arremingaron por la falta de respiración y el sudor de la fuerza requerida en sus muslos, por la tierra fresca y las enaguas acaloradas, sumándole el terror, era suficiente mareo para una mañana tan calmada. Ya que aquello solo significaba una conversación intensa que no estaba para ser merecedora de oídos ajenos. 

—Así como usted está siendo totalmente honesto conmigo, a mí también me gustaría serlo. No estoy interponiendo mi amor hacia ningún hombre; pero si me dan a elegir, obviamente agachare cabeza al que conozco más. He vivido trece largos años con Oh Sehun y me ha aconsejado y ayudado más de lo que puedo admitir. 

Chanyeol lo mira, demasiado expectante. —Pensé que Sehun estaba a cargo del difunto tío de la Reina, no de usted milady. 

Una capa de miedo le emergió del rostro, ciertamente la desdicha de tanta arrogancia y desbordante confianza que brotaba de Chanyeol causaba que Baekhyun estúpidamente hablara demás, pero eso se podía arreglar con una sonrisa. Byun Baekhyun podía curar la peste con una sonrisa, ficticiamente. Trato de restarle importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y una lasciva risita de regalo. 

—Todo noble que camine por los senderos del castillo, es buen amigo mío. 

—Tenga cuidado, pequeña BaekHee, que soy un hombre celoso. 

— ¿Me prohíbe la educada y primordial balance de esta vida, una conversación entusiasmada? —una de sus cejas se elevó y su carisma empaño los ojos del contrario, sujetándose firmemente del antebrazo de Chanyeol. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a los paseos largos donde mantener la compostura y la decencia fuera un requisito invaluable. Le dolió el diafragma por el corsé demasiado ajustado y sus costillas se aferraron a sus órganos internos como si fuera la última opción de obtener un equilibrio. 

—Oh, pareces lo suficientemente entusiasmada en vuestras conversaciones así que tómelo como un no. 

Las piedras filosas pinchaban en sus sandalias diminutas, causándole que tuviera que aguantarse las múltiples muecas de sufrimiento y la parte baja de su vestido empezaba a ensuciarse con lodo y restos de primavera. 

—E-entonces tengo la bendición de la Reina de no corresponderle. —tartamudeo un poco, su pulso subiendo y bajando en súbito. — ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta conversación? No puede decirme que hacer si no está involucrado sentimentalmente conmigo.

De reojo, Chanyeol lo observó. —Pues es fácil, hare que os ruegue por mí. —terminando de decir la frase, su brazo fue a caer a la cintura de Baekhyun donde sus dedos se apretaron a su hueso. De seguro quedarían marcas. —Recuerde respirar, pequeña BaekHee. 

— ¡No puedo creer que esté ofreciéndose de esa manera! —chillo, intentando en vano de alejarse del profundo agarre, sin conseguirlo. —No piense que estaré suplicando que sea mi esposo, debe estar volviéndose loco. 

—Insisto, respire…se ve muy tensa.

—Su culpa. —le reprochó, dejándose apoyar en el cuerpo del otro, importándole muy poco que las otras damas repartan rumores maliciosos acerca de ese fatal encuentro. —…no es de mi agrado recorrer trazos tan extensos solo para que me insulten. 

Chanyeol era malísimo en contener esa terrible y gélida sonrisa de ganador. E incluso, le hacía recordar a los feroces piratas que paseaban sin miedo por las costas de Rocas donde no temían quitar esposas sin consentimiento. Fanfarrones, intrépidos y hasta merecedores de grandes reputaciones de casanovas con unas excelentes referencias en el ámbito sexual que dejaban mucho a la imaginación. 

A Baekhyun le encantaban. Verlos con ropas holgadas y rotas por el trabajo, oliendo a océano sin fin y misterios que soltar de sus abundantes aventuras, llenos de músculos, heridas de guerra y tatuajes glorificados. Dientes de oro y pañuelos sucios colgando en sus cuellos, listos para conquistar y robar lo que puedan. 

No conocía nada de Chanyeol que no fueran suposiciones, no obstante, sospechaba que cada característica entregada era bien valorada. 

—Es la primera mujer que hace acto de rechazarme sin darme una oportunidad.

Esboza una sonrisa peligrosa, sus ojos se achicaban y sus manos se posaban con naturalidad por su anatomía. 

Baekhyun contuvo el aliento, nuevamente. 

—No tiene por qué sentirse menos macho por ello, le aseguro que no es personal. 

— ¿Menos…macho? —se echó a reír. —Por dios, pequeña BaekHee. Tienes un vocabulario muy interesante. 

Se sonrojó a una escala insuperable. —No pretendía ser divertida con usted, pero veo que cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca es apta para su risa. 

—Honestamente, estoy sorprendido. —confesó, casi tomando a Baekhyun en sus brazos, parecía una blasfemia verlo tan agotador solo por unos metros. —Cuando me dijeron con qué objetivo venía a la Corte, pensé que estaban cortándome las alas. Milady, desafortunadamente no soy un inocente, intachable ni honorable hombre que debió haber visualizado en sus sueños. O en sus novelas. Pero he tratado de no cortejarla, aunque me resulte difícil. He mantenido mis pensamientos en usted. 

—Yo no he sucumbido a sus deseos, señor. No sé de qué habla, no he hecho nada para estar en ellos. 

— Pensaba en vuestros pechos. —susurra en su oído, cautivado por el infinito nerviosismo que desprendía de Baekhyun. —Me ha mantenido en un dilema durante mi corta estadía. Espero no faltarle el respeto, pero aclaramos que seriamos sinceros. En qué color tendrían, para ser más precisos. Los pezones de las mujeres del Norte suele ser del color de sus labios, los suyos deben ser una sorpresa. Puedo adivinar solo con ver el bajo del cuello, pero se empeña en hacerme el trabajo difícil tapándose con vestidos tan conservadores. 

Baekhyun respira hondo. 

Deja salir el aire contenido y sus hombros bajan. 

Queda pasmado. Sin poder articular ni una palabra en contra de tal insinuación sexual, solo caminando por la empinada escalera. Las ruinas del Castillo se pueden ver cercanas y su sonrojo se eleva a una escala monumental. 

Por una milésima de segundo quiso estallar en carcajadas, con la boca abierta mostrando los dientes y aplaudiendo como una foca descerebrada—murmurando una broma en doble sentido sobre pechos que no existen y visiones que no se pueden alterar siendo un hombre. No obstante, aquella muestra de ordinariez en conjunto con la honesta vulgaridad elegante de Chanyeol, causan un desliz de sentimientos encontrados. 

Para su desagrado, sus pezones se endurecieron como dos capullos orgullosos que la muestra de atención otorgada. Baekhyun bajó la mirada. 

—Oh…—el lord se sorprendió, fingiendo una molesta frustración. — ¿Ha quedado muda la atrevida dama? Quizás es por la cuesta, cierto. Demasiado elevada para doncellas, tal vez para una debutante…

Le pinchó el muslo con la sombrilla. 

—Termina esa frase y tendrás un agujero aquí. 

Chanyeol le sonrió. —Podría tenerlo en otro lado. 

— ¡Usted, maleducado!

Pierde el equilibrio, dando un sobresalto a la tierra que le ensucia por entremedio de los dedos de los pies. Hace una mueca de disgusto y quita el agarre hermético de Chanyeol en su cuerpo. Su toque quema en sus entrañas y su orgullo herido no ayuda. Baekhyun se sacude los pliegues de su arrugado vestido, en vano. Lanza un bufido y le lanza una asesina amenaza silenciosa a su compañero. 

—Perdone usted mi comportamiento, me hace perder la paciencia con poco. —se disculpa, cogiéndolo nuevamente. —No pretendo ser un libertino aunque me salga natural. Uno se siente cómodo con un mínimo de gente en la Corte, yo creí que usted iba a ser un número. 

—Pues, claramente, no lo soy. 

A su pesar, Chanyeol se ve consternado. Triste con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos y Baekhyun se pregunta qué demonios está escondiendo. 

Baekhyun retrocedió y por un instante, creyó ver la verdadera personalidad escondida dentro de miles de mecanismos de defensa de un hijo de ladrón. Las palabras de la mujer le azotaron en el rostro como un relámpago y un fruncimiento de ceño acompaño la indecente ojeada que hizo a los músculos del contrario. 

Chanyeol agachó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa. 

— ¿Debería sacarme la ropa para que me inspeccione mejor? —propone. 

— ¿Está usted acostumbrado a retumbar a las doncellas del palacio con ofrecimientos sinvergüenzas? 

—Defíname ‘’retumbar’’ por favor. 

—Eres imposible. 

Tras musitar esa frase, se espantó por haber actuado como Irene reclamándole por sus impulsos costosos. Apretó los parpados y maldijo en voz baja. Aplasto la punta de la sombrilla en su pecho haciéndolo dar un paso de distancia, sus mejillas presionadas por un incesante calor y sus pupilas violetas atraídas por la diversión. A Baekhyun se le podría partir el alma en dos por la falta de ególatra; perdido. Lord Chanyeol carraspeó pasándose las yemas por los labios, intrigado a su próximo ataque. Se oyeron los gemidos asustados de las mujeres, pero Baekhyun estaba muy concentrado en ocasionar un asesinato. 

La palma de Chanyeol se cerró en torno al borde de la sombrilla, quitándose de un tirón. Privado de su arma, Baekhyun entumeció mirando su estúpido artefacto botado en una poza de agua y lodo. Grito cuando la gravedad de la fuerza le hizo pisar mal, derrotándose a la postura que caería al suelo embarrado. 

Lo apretó contra su pecho. Su robusto y desesperado pecho; lleno de palpitaciones agitadas y pulmones contraídos. Su oído pegado a la zona donde se ubicaba el corazón de la Mano Derecha. Da, bum. Da, bum. 

— ¿Se encuentra bien milady? —la pregunta preocupada de una de las acompañantes lo sacó de su trance. Baekhyun dejó su fantasía se arruinara por completo al separarse de él, dándole una que otra mirada de odio. 

—Oh, ella está cansada. —dice Chanyeol, sosteniéndolo de la cintura. —Vuestra caminata la ha dejado fuera de combate. Será mejor que volvamos antes que se largue una bestial lluvia. 

Ellas le sonrieron como le sonríen a un Dios.

Baekhyun pensó que era el diablo. 

Decían que un crudo invierno se asomaba por los horizontes. Hambrunas y pestes acompañadas, a la desdicha que muertes que traían los nombres de los caídos en modo de compasión para las familias. 

Kyungsoo sabía que ese era el comienzo del desastre. 

Sus hombros llevan un abrigo de piel de conejos que hizo el mismo. Quince conejos, quince días. Le cubría el cuello y lo hacía lucir espeluznante, mas con la reputación que debía cargar con pesimismo. Vivía al sur de la manada de Lobos y respondía a dos reinas violentas que siempre esperaban buenas noticias cuando solo había malas, situado a las afueras de las manabas lobunas. Curaba a los lobos en épocas de pelea y asistía a sus partos después de quitar la sangre de sus apareamientos. 

Cuando sus manos temblorosas dejan el libro raído en una silla, puede ver como Junhyun ha estado mirando por la ventana los buitres despedazando un ratón muerto en la entrada de su choza. El niño no le hace asco, pero la mirada en su rostro es lo que asusta a Kyungsoo. Esos ojos nunca han mentido, si su rostro, pero jamás los ojos. El insuficiente frio se cala en sus huesos y estampa la ventana de un estruendoso sonido. 

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso, papi? ¡Estaba enfocado!

—Deja de mirar estupideces. 

Sin embargo, Junhyun tose. — ¡Ellos estaban haciéndome una representación de cómo mataron a papá Suho! Solo quería ver que le hicieron cuando lo pillaron en su trampa. 

Kyungsoo opta por ignorar las insinuaciones de Junhyun. 

—Tu padre no murió así. 

No estaba seguro. Parece ayer que tocaban su puerta con tanta potencia que el emisor pudo haberse roto los nudillos de la desesperación. Su miedo creció cuando diviso a Suho envuelto en una capucha gris, fácil camuflaje en épocas donde comenzaba a caer nieve. Llevaba a un niño, y no esperó que lo invitaran a pasar. 

No esperaba que su ex amante viniera, después de tres años sin saber noticia, con un chiquillo bastardo hijo de un don nadie que aparentaba ser el crio consanguíneo de Suho. Y, que, además esperaba hospedarlo en su humilde choza con la amenaza de una muerte cruel.

Kyungsoo no había visto su muerte en sus visiones, pero nunca veía nada de los que amaba. 

Tres años no hicieron peso a un asentimiento de cabeza y dos tercios de monedas que duraron tres meses. 

Parece ayer cuando sus pies tocaban el césped verde del verano, tambaleando una sonora risa acompañada de un apretón de cuerpos. Y recuerda a Suho en una esquina de la fogata, revisando unos absurdos papeles de finanzas que nunca vieron la luz. Sostenía una juventud polvorienta y carcajadas tristes. Cuando sus manos lo tocaban parecía que todo lo demás era despreocupante, un pasadizo abstracto y borroso, causándole una calma irremediable. Una tierna cogedura de dedos y un adorable «Esta muy caluroso aquí como para cabrearte por números infinitos. » y Suho le explico la parada optima, el numero pi y los segmentos obtusos de un Sócrates. 

A Kyungsoo le gustaba platón. A pesar de no haber escrito nada y ser una mentira. Le gustaban las mentiras, le gustaba esa vida. Nadie podía culparlo. De esas incuestionables situaciones donde solo quería permanecer a su lado y sus matutinos besos que sabían a mentiras, besos escondidos que se refugiaban sin piedad en toques sucios, gritos apresurados y determinadas escenas muy promiscuas como para ser representadas. Todo Suho es una mentira; demasiada perfección no ronda en los sectores humanos. 

Pero esas memorias quedaron encerradas en una caja de cristal donde no deben abrirse. 

Entre sus escuálidas falanges se entrelazan unos dedos pequeños y un sentimentalismo lento. Baja la mirada solo para asegurarse que sigue estrellando su destino con su criatura, precioso destello de ojos puros y vistas que revuelvan en una sonrisa eterna. Junhyun lo mira desde su diminutivo tamaño, contemplándolo por unos escasos segundos hasta que lo suelta y se va a sentar al lado de la caldera. Impaciente para la hora de la cena. Sonríe con una mueca y sus dientes de leche se asoman: tres se han caído ocasionando un espacio cómico. 

— ¿Vendrá Jongin a visitarnos hoy? Esta anocheciendo…—dice provocando que su respiración cause una sensación de humo. — ¿Cuándo vas a invitarlo a cenar? ¡Él está soltero, tu estas soltero! ¡Ya dejen de estar solteros y apapáchense entre ustedes! ¡Entiende la indirecta, por dios! 

— ¡Respeta a tu hyung! 

— ¡No puede hacerlo si eres tan tonto, papi! 

Al principio ese sobrenombre no era llamativo, pero cuando Junhyun salió de su zona de confort y la timidez, instantáneamente lo recibió con un amor que ni el mismo creía posible.

—Lo invitare mañana, ¿está bien?

A Junhyun le brillan tanto las pupilas de la emoción. —Sin conejos. Nada de conejos por una larga, larga temporada. Iremos al rio y cazaremos un enorme pescado, ¡un pescado gato! Esos que tienen bigotes. 

—Ahora, toma tu sopa y ve a dormir. 

—Ugh…Junhyun está agotado. —puchero; doble carisma de Kyungsoo desbordado. —Necesito que me cargues a la cama, papi. Y que me cantes una canción de cuna. Ruiseñor, por favor.

Le sirve un plato hirviendo, dejando encima de una improvisada mesa. Su hogar en general era improvisado, no tan extraño como los lobos o tan excéntrico como los nobles del palacio. Le besa la frente al niño, rudimentariamente jamás se hubiera imaginado hacer tal cosa, pero obviamente Junhyun dejó que todos sus nunca se volvieran en una pasajera palabra olvidada. 

Porque Junhyun le recordaba a Suho.

Dentro de este faro

Hay un ruiseñor

Esperando por mi niño

Que duerme en su rincón

Dame una mirada

De tus labios una sonrisa

Oh, dulce ruiseñor

No falles, por favor

Oh, dulce ruiseñor

¿Tienes a mi niño en tu rincón?

Oh Sehun frecuentaba los burdeles más famosos del pueblo. Un salón lleno de esplendidas mujeres dispuestas a dejar escocer su merced por unas monedas. Sehun se consideraba un hombre con la actitud de conseguir sexo gratis, pero últimamente sus métodos de conquista estaban a la par con su personalidad. Una vaga y mediocre porquería. 

—El joven caballero ha visita mucho a mis niñas…—comento directamente el Conde Chen con una sonrisa descabellada. —…me parece una falta de respeto viniendo de un noble con una propuesta de matrimonio en poste. 

Sehun se echó a reír. —Ella no caerá a mis encantos. 

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por la misma razón que visitó tanto tu puterio, Chen. 

Fuera de ese tema de conversación, Sehun se sentó en los sillones de felpa que conseguía que el lugar se vea aún más básico. Su capa blanca se enredaba en sus largas piernas y su pesada túnica de la armadura hacia un sonido irritante. Le sonrió incómodamente, dando gracias a Dios que los fríos se acercaban y que no tendría que cagarse de calor dentro de su armadura.

Los numerosos cuadros le hacían una pésima tragedia a su visión ocular. La entretención de aquel cuarto era volátil en comparación con el resto de la casa del placer, parecía que solo participaba Chen y sus incontables capitales llenas de números. Tan ordenado. 

— ¿A qué debo tu particular metaforismo, Oh? —pregunto el pequeño hombre. Sehun solo había visto a un noble menor del metro y setenta, quien era Baekhyun, pero ciertamente esté se ganaba el premio gordo. 

Su dualidad de compañerismo y enemigo pasaba en un arbitraje de tiempo. 

—Necesito que me vendas una mujer. —explico, subiendo sus pies a la delicada mesita de decoro. —O que me facilites una. Será bien cancelada en términos de dinero. Un poco para ti, otro para ella. 

—No pensé que querías una amante. 

—Para mí, no. Hemos sido socios desde unos cuantos años, Chen. Creo que puedo confiar en ti. —mencionó Sehun con una ilícita sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. —La verdad es que sé que no podre ganarle al gran seductor de Park Chanyeol, así que jugaré con sus propias reglas. Solo quiero tener una excusa viable para que BaekHee no pueda casarse con Park, y que mejor que…

—Una puta con un hijo. 

—Jaque mate. 

Chen reprimió una mueca muy similar a una risa maliciosa y sus dedos chocaron contra la madera de su enorme escritorio. Miró por unos segundos a Sehun y luego pasó a tirarle una nómina de nombres; mujeres, prototipo y edad. Hermosas reinas que danzaban por una columna de preciosidad y egoísmos culposos que seguían siendo exquisitos. 

Todas garantizadas para volar mentes. 

Sehun ojeó el papel con un fruncimiento de ceño indiscutible, como si en vez de ver bellas artes—viera polvorita a punto de convertirse en una dinamita serial. Una de ojos índigos y sonrisa discreta fue la ganadora y una paga referente a las desdichas, nada casual. 

Por lo general, Sehun no se consideraba una mala persona. Protegía y cumplía con su deber de buen samaritano las veinticuatro horas al día, sin importar que tanto sea la incumbencia. Respetaba a todos los habitantes de la comunidad: reyes, lores, condes, simpatizantes o campesinos. Religiosos o no, creyentes o no. No obstante, Chanyeol había alterado la sustancia que recorría por sus gélidas venas. 

Remordimientos. 

Rencor. 

Venganza. 

—No entiendo porque un decente como tu jugaría horrendas partidas con un casanova. —dijo Chen. —La lucha de poder puede verse afectada por la ruina de los nobles. Tú tienes el apoyo de la Roja, no conozco privilegio mayor que ese. Chanyeol tiene el apoyo del Rey Mino, quien nadie aquí teme. Haz ganado antes de empezar. 

No era verdad. 

—Debo asegurarme que ese sea mi destino. 

—Si no aciertas, es claro que no es tu destino. Mejores cosas vienen con el tiempo. 

A Sehun no se le ocurría ninguna. No amaba a Baekhyun, pero si le tenía mucho cariño. Un apego de hermanos que podría transformarse en un amor eterno si se forzaba. Estaba en lo correcto que no se podía aferrarse a un matrimonio concertado, pero tampoco podía dejar que apreciar lo adorado que es Baekhyun para él. Y si de salvarlo se trataba, Sehun trotaría en un corredor sin fin con tal de ejercerlo. 

Baekhyun haría lo mismo por él. 

—Quiero esta. —dejo la hoja con sus datos encima de la mesa, apuntando la cara de la mujer con su índice. —Ni una palabra de esto. No creo que deba decirte lo que sucederá si mi nombre sale ensuciado por este trato. 

Chen sonrió. —Para eso estamos. Para ser amenazados. 

—Te volaré los sesos. 

—Lo sé. Y como dije, ciudadano de estas tierras saben que debe temer a quien cuida la Reina. Y no soy un tonto, sé con quién trabajar. 

Sehun no prevaleció en sus promesas inertes.

Se levantó, limpio la mota inexistente de sus cabellos largos y lacios, brillantes, y torció una conjetura de observaciones al lugar de descanso de Park. No le gustaba que le mintieran en su presencia, ni que rompieran juramentos por seguir al mejor postor. 

—Con tu permiso, ahora iré a follarme a una de tus putas. 

Tal vez no fuera Park Chanyeol quien terminara con un hijo bastardo. Quién sabe.


	5. Chapter 5

IV

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 4 4 3 1

Se notó en el aura de Park Chanyeol, que algo dentro de él había cambiado. La crudeza de su semblante inestablemente humorístico, ahora estaba robusto. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento sus tendones se romperían y de un santiamén su material interno, acabaría por destruirse. Su inagotable sonrisa estaba fruncida en un permanente ceño y su mano apretaba firmemente la de Baekhyun. Sus venas sobresalían de sus antebrazos y la manga del jubón negro estaba estropeado, al igual que el resto de sus vestimentas. Sus ropas terminaron desgarradas cuando huyeron desde la plaza baja del carruaje. 

Su enorme cuerpo protegía a un moribundo Baekhyun, que en esas circunstancias lo utilizaba en modo de escudo, y no se veía. Temblaba a la par de un terremoto emergiendo desde el profundo hueco de su corazón. Apretaba tan fuerte los costados de Chanyeol que pensó que le dejaría marcas. Su vestido empapado y sus pies enterrados en el barro. Trataba de normalizar su respiración, sin lograrlo. Estaba a un segundo de ponerse histérico. 

—No te muevas de mi lado, pequeña BaekHee. 

Su vista buscó alguna némesis que lo hiciera entrar en modo alerta, pero solo se encontró con la nuca y el cabello mojado por las gotitas que caían de los árboles de Chanyeol. A pesar de su presente resentimiento hacia el hombre, Baekhyun no tuvo ni una mínima de culpa en sentirse sumamente protegido al escuchar aquellas palabras. 

Dejó de contener el aire, soltándolo. 

— ¡Saquen todo lo que tenga valor! —grito el rufián, suponiendo que sería el líder de aquella inesperado y revoltoso grupo. Baekhyun no reconocía su emblema y ahogó una exclamación al ver la insistencia de Sehun. —No eres un caballero de guerra, niño. Solo te tienen en el mando por lo bonito. 

Le tiro un beso. Sehun le escupió las botas. 

Chanyeol retrocedió y el crujido de un metal sonó. Sehun se mostraba listo para la riña, apuntando con su deslumbrante espada alrededor del círculo de ladrones. Estaban rodeados y luchar no era beneficioso para los razonables. Sin embargo, Sehun era un héroe. La definición perfecta de lo que sería perder la mente con tal de morir dignamente, o ser lo suficientemente indiferente como para no importarle. 

Blandió su acero. 

Diminutos racimos de agua se juntaron en sus lagrimales, empañándole la visión volviéndola borrosa. Apoyó su frente justo en uno de los huesos de la columna vertebral de Chanyeol, abrazándolo. Sosteniéndose en lo único que lo mantenía en pie e intentando controlar el errante pulso que zumbaba en sus oídos. La agitación de su toque indicaba la exasperación y la forma en que se sujetaba lo motivaba a darse por vencido. 

—No quiero morir. —confesó. 

En un rápido balance de anatomías, Chanyeol lo cubrió por completo. —No lo vas a hacer. Primero tengo que ganarme tu amor y luego debo verte criando a nuestros hijos. 

Baekhyun se largó a llorar. 

— ¡No trates de coquetear conmigo ahora! —enterrado en el pecho del lord, su exclamación sonó amortiguada. —No dejes que maten a mi Sehun. 

El agarre de Chanyeol se intensifico. —Solo si dejas el mí. A mí me puedes decir mi Chanyeol, porque yo soy tuyo. Y como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, soy hijo de ladrón. Quítate las joyas. 

Se alejó y un repentino frio se coló por debajo de sus enaguas, estaba a menos de unos centímetros lejano de la seguridad que emanaba del lord y su confianza achicaba en cada paso de distancia que daba. Desabrocho su pesado collar, se sacó los pendientes y los numerosos anillos que decoraban exageradamente sus delicados dedos. Esperó pacientemente que Sehun bajara el arma, obedeciendo los gestos de Chanyeol, quitando su armadura con todo el odio del universo. Bruscos tirones que despedazaban la tela, bruscos revoltijos que descuartizaron su armadura y bruscas observación de que Sehun se había convertido en un hombre prototipo. 

Un excelente ejemplar de glorificación a los sistemas exactos de la composición humana. 

¿Quién había matado al niño que alguna vez creyó en cuentos de hadas? La espada cayo en el mugriento espécimen de aventuras quebrantadas, su sonrisa solo dictaba una verdad que no quería ser alzada en voz baja. Dejando que vean sus lágrimas por perder una batalla personal, donde Sehun era una marioneta de su propio juego. 

—Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes de mí. Di que eres mi esposa. 

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

Chanyeol lo miro. —Si no lo haces, te violaran. 

Contuvo una arcada de asco. No obstante, tenía razón. Los salvajes de los bosques no respetaban otra ley que no hayan inculcado ellos mismos, donde pocos las seguían con honestidad y valor. La mayoría se la saltaba cuando no había testigos observando. No tenían educación que consistiera en no tocar lo que no era suyo; mujeres, niñas, animales. Su civilización dejaba mucho que desear. 

Baekhyun optó por morderse la lengua. 

De la nada, un hombre caminó hasta el centro del círculo. Una sonrisa gélida decoraba su cara cortada en trocitos por el costado de la mejilla, los ojos azules contemplaban sin piedad a la temerosa dama y una arrogante risa desencadeno un silencio hostigoso. Se preparaba para un monologo sin debates, sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del inmundo harapo que llevaba como pantalón. 

—No se desprecia al ladrón si roba para saciarse el hambre. —no alzo la voz, pero retumbo en las ramas por lo ronca que era. —Está en la sagrada biblia, Chanyeol. Y hace tanto tiempo que tengo mucha hambre. 

Se conocían. 

Algunos de sus secuaces rieron y aplaudieron tan suave que apenas hizo murmullo. Si la sorpresa embargaba de ese modo a Baekhyun, totalmente desorientado de con quién iba a contraer matrimonio, no esperaba enterarse de hechos macabros pasados de su futuro esposo. No lo conocía ni un ápice y parecía que cada vez que se acercaba, tormentos le chocaban como azotes despiadadas en la cara. 

—Pero veo que tú has saciado tu sed de venganza…—continua, caminando lentamente al acecho de una presa desequilibrada. —…una hermosa mujer que os acompaña a los sectores más crueles de Rocas. Un Comandante a tu merced…—golpea con su mazo la rodilla de Sehun, el quejido que brota de su garganta hace que Baekhyun retroceda y apriete los ojos demasiado fuerte. —…una lástima que no sepa defenderse. Bueno, tengo hombres que prefieren la masa masculina para su consumo sexual y vuestra ratita es una delicia para los ojos. Ahora dime Chanyeol, ¿prefieres que mis mejores compañeros se follen a tu mujer o los caballos?

Para su desosiego, Chanyeol se ríe.

—Tienes unos ejemplares feroces. —su burla cabreaba monumentalmente. —Pero aún no nos hemos casado. Y tengo el hambre de una virgen. No puedes desgarrar su interior sin antes darme el gusto, no sería apropiado. 

¡Apropiado!

Esa fue la segunda vez que Byun Baekhyun se arrepintió hasta el fondo de su precipitada decisión. En la que miro hacia atrás y se golpeó mentalmente por no atacar la razón antes de la lealtad que tenía sobre Irene. Si ellos lo hubieran puesto en pezuñas y corceles, nadie podría rescatarlo. 

Cerró sus ojos. Si la oscuridad de sus parpados lo tranquilizaba en momentos como ese, esperaba que mantenerse mucho tiempo no le pasara factura. De todas formas, no se imaginaba nada peor que esto. 

Si supiera que su virginidad fue dado a un campesino, en medio de una granero, Chanyeol se mearia de la impresión. Tal vez se lo comentara involuntariamente, en plena luna de miel para crear confianza entre ellos y mantener una relación no amorosa pero estable, solo con ese fin. Nótese el sarcasmo. 

—Dile que se ponga sus regalos robados, Olivia Hye los espera en sus territorios. 

— ¿Eres una escolta, entonces? —pregunta Oh. 

El hombre le sonrió. —Lo soy, pero tú sigues siendo una preciosura. Mírate. 

Qué perro asqueroso. 

Varios reclutas de la amistad de Chanyeol, se acercaron y le pusieron una especia improvisada de grilletes alrededor de las muñecas. Quitaron los diamantes de Baekhyun, poniéndolos en una bolsa de lona inmunda. Baekhyun, orgulloso de no haber hecho una mueca, apretó los labios. Prefirió mirar a todos lados menos a su futuro esposo. 

No importaba cuanto se le interpusiera Irene, definitivamente no iba a contraer matrimonio con un hombre que iba a ofrecerlo a unos animales. 

Ellos no dejaron que Sehun recogiera sus pertenencias. 

De todos modos, ¿Por qué Olivia traicionaría a Irene de esa forma? Corrían rumores que estaban liadas. Irene le entregaría una reserva de comida y Olivia resguardara la seguridad con sus lobos. No es posible que hayan cambiado los planes sin que él no se enterara. 

Los dejaron al medio porque allí se encontraban con los débiles. Baekhyun y Chanyeol caminaron en silencio por las ruinas de tierra mojada y hierba respingada. Las espinas se enterraban en sus tobillos, pero la sed de venganza y la rabia corriéndole por la piel le hizo avanzar de puro enojo. 

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer? —ruge Baekhyun con los dientes apretados, mirando hacia ambos lados queriendo evitar que sean escuchados. 

—Señorita, por dios. 

—Contesta idiota. 

Chanyeol suelta una risita que es inmediatamente silenciada. 

—No se negocia cuando se está en desventaja, pequeña BaekHee. —a pesar de que por poco y nada, le salía humo de la cabeza, Chanyeol intentó sostener su mano. —Perdona mi falta de respeto, BaekHee. Para establecer ideologías con matones, debes actuar como uno. 

— ¡Bravo! Te creí tal actuación, de veras. Pasa por el teatro a conseguir un papel de Romeo. 

— ¿Tu serias mi Julieta entonces?

—Yo no moriría por ti. 

Con eso, no establecieron más charlas por unas cuantas horas. El trayecto a los bosques era difícilmente circulado por transeúntes, por lo tanto, los pies de Baekhyun se llenaban de ampollas de agua y quemaduras. El crudo invierno formándose en las capas de nieve que emergían desde el inicio del suelo, pequeñas flores aun crecía entre tanto crueldad. 

La costumbre del Castillo le hizo pasar un terrible rato a Baekhyun. Acostumbrado a los resplandecientes pasillos con diversos decoraciones artísticas bohemias plasmadas en los ventanales, catedrales donde oraba sin pensar bien que era lo que pedía y hermosas sedas esculpidas en finísimos pliegues que se deslizaban por su piel como una manta de celestialisidad divina. Demasiado acostumbrado a los lujos que le ofrecía la alta jerarquía, no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a la nueva e independizada sociedad en que los lobos se hallaban. 

Sus muñecas contenían lienzos rojizos dolorosos causados por la apestosa cuerda. Tenía la boca reseca y se negaba a pedirles algo de beber a los soquetes amiguillos de Chanyeol. No obstante, eso no fue nada en comparación con la vista que se alzaba. 

Cuando sus amistades lo engañaron, ebrio y malherido, apenas logro cruzar la primera pradera antes que lo encontraran. Pero ahora ya tenía un paisaje bastante distorsionado de lo que creía era una tribu. 

Las montañas parecían pirámides de tierra y flora con fauna, que en sus centros se ubicaban puertas dobles de madera de roble. Eran cuevas. Vivian en cuevas. También se encontraban chozas hechas de paja y mimbre por los bordes distantes, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de aguas sumergidas en rocas, chocando; un rio. Mujeres venían de esos caminos con cabellos lacios mojados y niños amarrados a su espalda con una tela fea, descolorida y resistente. 

Hileras de mesones aparcaban en el pasillo del campamento lobuno. 

Si no lo mataron los ladrones, definitivamente lo iban a ser los lobos. 

Una ráfaga de viento le despeino sus cabellos, Sehun se sobó la quijada dejando su índice sosteniéndose en su mentón, mirando como el fuego carcomía lentamente los residuos de leña. Su cintura se sentía liviana sin su espada y su pecho flácido sin su armadura. Había vivido tantos años con ella, que ahora era tremendamente incómodo. Como si una parte de sí mismo hubiera caído en los riscos de tierra, perdiéndose entre la maleza y los escombros de la naturaleza. 

Sus rodillas dolían. Su ego dolía, su nariz dolía. 

Se sentía tan patético. Perder en contra de unos campesinos por no saber pelear correctamente, por dar por sentado que las técnicas no iban a marcharse de su organismo. Un completo desmerecedor de su título y puesto en ridículo a vista de Baekhyun, ¿Quién podría confiar en quien asume ayudar, sin lograrlo? Solo los idiotas. 

A lo lejos, se podía ver a Jongin enseñándoles a sus aprendices como pelear a mano limpia, la burla bofeteándole en su glacial rostro. Prosiguiendo con su itinerario sin precipitarse a cambiarlo por tener huéspedes de la realeza en su patio, sin interesarle los asuntos de los condenados que no pueden mendigar sabiduría. A Sehun lo habían preparado para traicionar y golpear sucio, encontrar las debilidades ajenas y convertirlas en suyas, en un golpe de suerte. Una granada. Qué sin trampas, no se podía llegar a la meta. Con artefactos filosos de compañía; un regalo de los herreros. Los dioses elegían sus batallas y ellos las armas. 

Sehun ya no tenía a Diente de Sable. 

Y no sabía cómo luchar sin ella. 

—Frio. 

Tenía acento y sus vocales se alargaban. Crudamente desvió el enfoque de las patadas y las riñas para sentarle cara a un niño que le sonreía. Sus ojos se ampliaron. La sonrisa que cargaba era tan cegadora que hubiese iluminado el apocalipsis más siniestro, unos asustados orbes estaban tan concentrados en los movimientos de Sehun que la intensidad rugía entre el magnetismo de la cruzada. 

Blanco. Inmaculado. Intocable. 

Belleza de la vida. 

El niño debía ser aproximadamente del tamaño de él, estimo Sehun, tal vez un poco más alto. Piernas delgadas y muñecas esbeltas, brazos envueltos en un abrigo que aparentaba ser de oso. La piel se translucía entre la nieve y la cascada de su pureza, pudiendo ver sus arterias recorrer la sangre de su sistema y los glóbulos danzar en las líneas de expresión. No obstante, su rostro era un pasadizo a los poemas más solemnes que Sehun haya escuchado. Vertientes de agua caían por sus mejillas, risas adoradas en sus pestañas y manjares celestiales en la cespite de sus labios. Si morir significa ver a este ángel, por favor aniquílame lentamente. 

Trago duro. Insensatamente, era la primera vez que conocía una reminiscencia cobrar vida. 

Le sonrió, apuntándolo. —Frio. Tener frio tú. 

Se acercó sigilosamente tendiendo la cobija por los hombros de Sehun, desparramándola por su espalda hasta llegar a sus talones. Olía a fresa, primavera y cielo. El hecho de acomodar la prenda le hizo percatarse que llevaba dagas de sangre recorriéndole los espacios intermedios de sus extremidades, heridas que empezaban a infectarse y a salirse un pus amarillento. Ni siquiera le tuvo asco. 

—G-gracias. 

— ¿Encontrar bien? —preguntó, inspeccionándolo. 

Era casi burlón que él estuviera haciendo ese cuestionamiento, cuando lucia débil y a punto de desmayarse. La capacidad de ejercer la fuerza que emergía del niño era tan poderosa que Sehun se encontró en más de una ocasión admirándolo. Él no podría manejar con tranquilidad ese tipo de situaciones, perdía la calma con facilidad. Un fosforito en una pradera llena de cerilla. Sin embargo, por los cardenales que se dibujaban en los brazos del muchacho se podían leer sus tristes historias y Sehun solo quería escucharlas. 

—Me duele, pero me encuentro bien. 

Limpio un tronco a su lado, tomando asiento. — ¿Qué doler? Puedo ayudar. 

Sáname el alma. 

Sáname el sufrimiento. 

Regrésame a tus brazos. 

— ¿Si? —dudó, echándole otra ojeada, tratando de memorizar los océanos sin fin que contaban aquellos ojos asustados. —Tú pareces más afectado por la emboscada. Ve a que os curen, yo puedo sobrevivir con este corte. —toco su pómulo donde múltiples arañazos, raspaduras se depositaban. —Ve. 

Estiro su mano, ofreciéndosela. —Mi Luhan. 

Una risa salió de Sehun. —Oh Sehun, un gusto conocerte. Tienes que ir a curarte. —articulo bien la frase en su boca, intentando tener una pronunciación útil y que Luhan pudiera comprender. — ¿Qué te sucedió ahí? 

—Semana anterior, Luhan tuvo celo. —informa. — Encerrar en caja por seguridad. Igual lobos tocan lo que no deber tocar. 

Sehun arrugo el ceño, debía poner toda su concentración para entenderlo bien. 

— ¿Tu pareja se puso celosa y te encerró en una caja? Amigo, eso no está bien. No es sano que te hagan eso, infórmalo a la policía lobuna o algo así. 

Luhan se rio. —Tu divertido. Allí. —apuntó a Jongin. —Alfa mío, yo omega suyo. No policía lobuna, arreglamos asuntos solo nosotros…por nuestra cuenta. Golpee, golpeas. No golpear a mí, Jongin buen alfa. 

El soldado asintió, cabizbajo. —Debes ser feliz con tu alfa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? 

Luhan sonrió. — ¡Si, muy feliz! Uhm… ¡tres años más seis meses más! 

¿Tres años y medio, se refiere? 

— ¿No tienen hijos? He oído que los lobos tienen una temporada de celos donde se aparean e casi inmediatamente quedan embarazados. Algo con pareja predestinada, creo. Lo siento, no se mucho sobre lobos. En nuestra sociedad son invisibles. 

El niño se puso triste de la nada y Sehun se llegó a preguntar si la había cagado en cuestionar la relevancia de su manada en la Real Corte. A veces no pensaba lo que decía, era muy común entre ellos. Iba a abrir la boca para disculparse cuando Luhan le explicó: 

—Mi alfa no me ama. No poder tener hijos sin amar. 

Como Sehun no tenía delicadeza, cuestionó. — ¿Por qué no te iba a querer? Bueno, según mis expectativas, eres un hombre bello. Joven, hermoso y de buenas proporciones, se ve que tienen un buen corazón. Eso es difícil de encontrar, lobo. ¿Por qué? 

Luhan se sonrojo. 

Sehun lo encontró adorable. 

—Gracias hacer sentir bonito a Luhan, pero eso no cambiar nada. —el omega levanto la mano a las curanderas, haciéndoles un gesto. —No importar. Jongin es mejor amigo, no amante y si amigo. Nos llevamos así. 

Una mujer regordeta se acerca a ellos con una cajita, una cruz roja en el medio. No hablo con Sehun, sin embargo, si dio un largo sermón a Luhan en una extraña lengua. A pesar de que Baekhyun aún se mantenía en distancia, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para perderlo de vista—no parecía furioso. 

La mujer terminó. Finalmente le sonrió. Una rara sensación hizo presencia en el pecho de Sehun, una fatiga de cansancio y malestar que se evaporo rápidamente al ver la enorme sonrisa del omega. 

Todavía no entendía muy bien en qué consistía tales roles, pero creía que vería nuevamente a Luhan para que le explicara detalladamente. 

Él abrió la cajita, sacando un algodón y mojándolo en un ungüento casero. Tenía una clase más rara de medicinas, todas hierbas hechas por las mismas curanderas que rodeaban a los animales moribundos y niños heridos por el combate que Jongin les brindaba. 

La sensación de querer permanecer cerca de Luhan sobrepaso la sensación de sobreprotección que le recorría cuando estaba con Baekhyun. Incontrolablemente, no pudo levantarse de su incomodo asiento cuando Olivia Hye se paseó por los senderos hasta encontrarse con Chanyeol. Un brillante vestido terciopelo rojo que arrastraba elegantemente por los sucios valles de su territorio, una cara que nunca sonreía. 

—Permiso. 

El pliegue de su epidermis hormigueo al sentir la pócima restregándose. Luhan estaba a escasos centímetros de su espacio personal, un ceño fruncido en concentración y unos labios apretados. Sehun tuvo una buena dosis de perfección en ese instante. 

— ¿Duele?

—No, en absoluto. 

—Ab-so-lu-tus.

—No, mira. —se tragó los quejidos de dolor que le provocaba, y moduló —Ab-so-lu-to. Significa entero, completo o total. Y que no duele, gracias por preocuparte por cierto. 

Luhan asintió y articulo la palabra en silencio, abriendo la boca mientras ponía un tipo de crema espesa en la zona afectada. 

No obstante, si se percató de sus reiteradas ojeadas a la charla que llevaban sus demás compañeros de viaje. 

— ¿Por qué se viste de mujer? —el omega miró a Baekhyun.

— ¿Uhm? Ah, porque es una mujer. ¿Hermosa, cierto?

Luhan negó: —No mentir. Huelo su excitación desde aquí. Mentir malo. 

Mierda. 

—Su esposo es el gordo de al lado, quizás es por eso. 

—Oler testosterona. Hombre que viste mujer, yo oler su testosterona. Lobos tener excelente olfato, recordar olor. 

— ¿Baekhyun ha estado aquí antes? 

—Sí, ebrio. 

Era algo que Baekhyun haría. 

No sacaba nada de defenderlo. 

El omega siguió retocando su herida con toques diminutos, pero Sehun estaba muy lejos de ser un príncipe encantador. Abofeteó su mano sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada y se apresuró a correr a la junta imparcial donde ya todos sabían que Baekhyun es un hombre. 

A excepción de Park Chanyeol y eso era lo que menos importaba. 

Su mano fue sujetado por una potencial fuerza que lo obligo a volver a tomar asiento. 

Ya no había pisca de adorabilidad en los orbes de Luhan. —No ir. Olivia no piedad con mentirosos tampoco con amigos de mentirosos. 

—Estas malditamente loco si crees que me quedare aquí mientras despedazan a mi BaekHee. 

— ¿Realmente creer que pertenecer? Aquí nadie pertenece a nadie, memorizarlo tú. 

No pudo replicar una respuesta coherente al sentir el puñetazo de Luhan en la misma sien que acababa de limpiar. Sanar para romper, sonaba igualado para Sehun.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Luhan parecía no escucharlo. — ¿Luhan poder confiar en ti? Instintos animales dicen que sí. 

El soldado se sobó la sien, donde el golpe aun rezumbaba. —Sí, bien. Pero no me golpees, eso no está bien. 

El arrepentimiento y el labio inferior sobresaliente fue más que suficiente para que Sehun volviera a sonreír. Demasiado fácil. Era sencillísimo ser feliz al lado del omega, tanto que hasta la loca idea de llevarlo a su hogar se le paso por la mente. Le echo la culpa al aturdimiento que aún no pasaba. La fuerza que desprendía era realmente impresionable. 

—Olivia ordeno a Luhan a ser amigo. Amigo falso, para que el hombre vestido de mujer tenga final feliz. —le informa, cerca de su oído. —Tú no deber saber que sucede allí. Alfa Simón ir a Castillo. Cabeza de Hombre en su hocico. No matar, solo fingir muerte. 

Revoloteo los dedos, haciéndolos crujir. 

—Haber si entiendo bien. Me estás diciendo que Olivia mandara a un alfa al castillo con la cabeza de BaekHee en su hocico, fingiendo una muerte que no es una muerte pero sigue siendo una muerte. 

— ¡No! ¡Humano estúpido! —exclamo y luego, el crispado chico se sentó nuevamente. —Yo no hablar bien. Perdon-name. Explicar otra vez y tú entender bien, o golpear en frente para que tus neuronas vuelvan a servir. 

—Mira; me siento ofendido. Y no sé porque me estoy entreteniendo con esto, pero entendí la primera parte. Olivia va a mandar a su alfa, supongo que el de mayor confianza, al Castillo Real donde tendrá la cabeza de Baekhyun… ¿sabes quién es Baekhyun? 

—Hombre vestido de mujer. 

—Sí, ese. El lobo llevara su cabeza al frente popular del Castillo. Ahora, sigue. 

—Por favor. 

—Sí, lo siento. Sigue, por favor. 

—No ser Hombre vestido de Mujer. Ser una…—posó sus codos en sus rodillas, alternando miradas con la Reina de los Lobos—…Tiara dijo algo sobre…palabra difícil… ¿con-fenfiar?

— ¿Convertido? —probo Sehun, el lobo negó. — ¿Confiar? ¿Contextualizar? ¿Conferencia? ¿Concordia? ¿Comprometido? —estaba perdiendo la calma, exasperándose. — concurrido. Conmocionado. Conmemorar. 

— ¡No! ¡Cierra el hocico! Tiara hacer una cabeza de Baekhyun con artesanía. Lobos ser buenos en artesanías, honrar a la diosa de los Reinos. No ser Hombre vestido de Mujer, ser una confección ¡Una confección!

El humano se tomó unos minutos para calzar todo el cuento a una manera entendible. Se mordió las uñas en el proceso y perdió la destilación de la realidad, sin tomar en cuenta su alrededor. Él y sus pensamientos. Él y su infernarle egoísmo. Sehun y sus sombras endemoniadas recorriéndole por las piernas, enredándose en su pecho y enterrándose en su corazón sin misericordia. 

—¿Sehun? ¿Sehun-yah? Respóndeme, Sehun. 

El lobo sacudía su mano delante de su rostro. — ¿Por qué me contaste eso? ¿No temes que pueda ir y joder su plan? ¿Por qué estas confiando en mí? ¿Qué debes hacer ahora que ya eres mi falso amigo?

Muchas preguntas que aterrizaron como un relámpago en Luhan.

—Despacio. Una por una, no entender bien. —Sehun musito las mismas preguntas, como se lo pedía Luhan. —Contar porque poner a prueba. No joder plan, no conviene a ti. Si tu sueltas algo de esto, Luhan no confiar más. Ya no más falsos amigos, ahora buenos amigos…reales amigos. ¿Quieres ser el real amigo de Luhan? Sin mentiras. Sin traiciones. Sin desconfianza. Real amigo. 

— ¿Por qué querrías ser mi real amigo?

— ¿Por qué no debería? 

Fue justo el pinchazo que necesito para tener un choque platónico con el lobo. En cierto modo, ya no importaba que planes hayan repercudido a ambas reinas a crear alianzas dignas de desbocar, ni tampoco en qué consistía asesinar en ficticio al verdadero Kim Baekhyun. Nada interesaba menos cuando esa sonrisa se estrechaba con una palma endeble, ofreciéndosela. 

Sehun estiro su mano izquierda, tomando la contraria. 

Las sacudieron y luego entrelazaron sus dedos en los espacios vacíos del otro. 

—Perdonadme, por favor. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te estas arrepintiendo? ¿Ya no quieres ser más mi amigo? Han pasado como tres minutos…tú, ósea, no puedes…

—Tener que golpearte muy feroz, posible quedar inconsciente por unas horas. —le dijo, sus labios buscaron aire y su mentón tembló. —Olivia ordene que hiciera eso. No ordeno que fuéramos amigos, pero Luhan lo decidió así. Por favor, no dejar de ser el amigo de Luhan por eso. Ordenes de manada, son ordenes de manada. 

— ¿De que estas…

—Reina de Rocas no querer involucrarte en cuestiones que tengan a Hombre vestido de Mujer. Otros planes para ti. Irene no querer meterte en problemas ajenos. 

Al final del día, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la Reina. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo. 

¿Ordenes son ordenes, no? 

—No voy a dejar de ser tu amigo real. Y tú tampoco. —musito, mirándolo directamente. Apocalipsis y tempestad en el tiroteo de sus majestuosas muecas encantadores, resplandor eterno en su visión. Si mira al fondo de los iris de Luhan, se encuentra Sehun conduciéndose derechito al infinito unánime psicosis de amores eternos. —Vamos, golpéame. Que duela para no tener que recordarlo. 

—No quiero hacerte daño. 

—Oh, lobo. Mi ego ya está destruido, eso no va a causar nada en mí, peor que aquello. Y por favor, ve a sanarte. Sangras. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un latigazo en la parte trasera de la nuca acompañado con una sonrisa de disculpa. Sehun no sabía cuál de esas dos era lo considerablemente castigadora como para nombrarla un golpe de suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

V

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 3 8 8 8 

Los trasladaron a una choza diminuta; pequeñísima, donde se quedarían por el resto del día y partirían a la madrugada. Cerca del sonido tranquilizador del rio chocando contra la marea y el silbido de los árboles en lo alto de las montañas. Un tanto lejano al urbanismo que raramente predecía en el Campamento, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder huir. Y probablemente unas buenas millas alejadas del Castillo. 

Dos inmensos lobos estaban sentados en la entrada, expectante ante la primera impresión de los, ahora, desafortunados huéspedes. Uno de los animales les tendió una canasta con comida— sus colmillos puntiagudos, amarillos y afilados asomándose de pura demostración canina y una que otra ropa holgada mientras que un licántropo blanco cargaba a Sehun hasta un inmundo cuadrado con tapas que se suponía era una cama. 

Se podían escuchar los gritos de los recién nacidos, dos camadas de cuatro cachorros que eran demasiados débiles para transformarse en humanos aún. Los niños corretean por los alrededores, sus territorios marcados con tizas rojas en los pinos evitando pérdidas de los jóvenes despistados. Mujeres enlazando trenzas con paja, yurtas que cubrirían el techo en el crudo invierno que se avecinaba. 

Había gritado, pataleado y hecho un berrinche cuando unos de los miembros del Clan de Olivia habían propinado un golpe tan veloz que Sehun cayó rendido al suelo, como un saco de papas. Ojos cerrados, respiración errática y la nuca rojiza, Baekhyun no pudo contener el gritito de niña que se escapó de sus labios. El mismo hombre le sonrió y luego desapareció unos minutos, volviendo convertido en un lobo. Aquí nadie daba explicaciones viables y nadie atendía las pataletas de Baekhyun. 

No le gustaba no ser el centro de atención. Se sentía tan marginado. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sentándose en la silla de madera, jugando con sus pies que colgaban. Miró los animales en el umbral, luego a Chanyeol. Después a Oh Sehun, yaciendo cómodamente nauseabundo, en un sueño profundo que Baekhyun cruzaba los dedos, despertara. 

—Una de las enfermeras dijo que debíamos cuidarlo, aunque este inconsciente. —le dijo Chanyeol, sacando y ordenando las peras con manzanas en una fila india. —Es medio atardecer. ¿Te apetece tomar un baño en el rio? 

—No. 

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a entender que es lo que está sucediendo con ambas reinas? Mi coeficiente intelectual no logra comprender porque Olivia me ha dejado fuera del tratado. Soy la Mano Derecha de la Roja, y tú solo eres…BaekHee. —sabía que lo estaba provocando. La floja tira de una de sus comisuras se estiro, haciendo lucir el doble de arrogante de lo que ya era. 

Estaba manejando la ira hacia el feminismo indevoto que Baekhyun tenía crujiéndole el pecho, para hacerlo reaccionar de cualquier manera que le sea posible. Chanyeol ansiaba una revuelta callejera con Baekhyun, pero él no iba a caer. 

—No. 

— ¿Planeas decirme que no a todo lo que te proponga? ¿Esa es tu arma para deshacerte de mí, pequeña BaekHee? ¿Negarme los privilegios más placenteros que tiene un matrimonio no consumado? 

No aflojo. 

—No. 

—Sehun necesita paños húmedos. —Chanyeol seguía hablando, sin tomar en cuenta la elocuente frustración de Baekhyun. —Nos han dado alimentos para asarlos. Carne de conejo y frutas, que podemos mezclar con ensaladas. ¿Sabes cocinar, BaekHee? —negó, moviendo su cabeza donde mechoncitos de cabellos quedaron pegados a su mejilla. —Sí, bien. Déjame cocinar para ti. Puedes ir a mojar los paños al rio, Sehun realmente tiene fiebre. 

Las preguntas estaban ahí, en la punta de su lengua, listas para ser lanzadas como metralletas. Pero se abstuvo, nada podía doler más que la indiferencia. 

Rumores circulaban entre los pasillos más ajetreados del Palacio. Y Baekhyun era un excelente escuchador de pillares de aves rancias, sin embargo, había algo entre de su ecuación que no encajaba. 

Esperaba que Irene estuviera a salvo…y que tomara las decisiones correctas.

Sin afectarle, por supuesto. 

—Hay lobos afuera. 

Chanyeol hizo una mueca. —Sí, los veras en todos lados. Estamos en sus tierras. 

—No son lobos para jugar, son lobos para matar. 

El lord alzo la cabeza tan rápido que debió haber tenido un tirón. — ¿Te amenazaron de muerte? 

Baekhyun negó, otra vez. —…no me gustan. Huelen raro. 

Además de ser una zona poca transitada por nobles, era la definición exacta de lo repugnante. Despedazaban ciervos colgados con los intestinos al aire y la sangre acumulada en un bote que después rellenaban con limón, para comérselo. Tripas enredadas en dedos regordetes de viejas canosas, similar a las cadenas de oro macizo que los piratas se negaron a devolver. 

Una pocilga. Eso era donde habitaban, en una repulsiva pocilga. 

—Tienes miedo. —confirmación totalmente. —Iré contigo. 

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los animales y tú? —escupió, arrastrando la mirada a las manos ensangrentadas de Chanyeol. Apretadas firmemente en los pliegues tétricos de la jugosa carne. 

No le gustaba matar para comer. Preferiría comer sin saber en qué consistía. Les agarraba cariño rápido a los adorables roedores que danzaban desesperados por esos valles, donde eran la principal delicia del menú. 

—BaekHee…yo…—se sentó, se pasó el dedo índice por la frente quedando manchado de carmín sin notarlo. —…mira, yo sé. Lo sé. Eres una doncella bellísima con buenos modales esperando un buen hombre, pero te obligan a contraer matrimonio con un pueblerino con una fantasiosa suerte. Es denigrante. Lo sé. Solo…tienes que darte a entender que no podemos cambiar lo que somos y que hay que vivir con ello el resto de nuestras vidas. Por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser agradable. 

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. 

Dándose por vencido, Chanyeol suspiró: —Muy bien, seré un animal. Interpretare un lobo, bien. 

—Hurra. —exclamo, sonriendo, se levantó alisando las telas de su vestido. —Porque me siento como caperucita. Vamos, Sehun nos necesita. 

Más que sorprendido el hombre lo siguió con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. 

A ciencia cierta, Chanyeol podría tener una pisca de razón. Baekhyun lo pensó cuidadosamente mientras se mantenía un pie chiquito de distancia del más alto, un paso atrás, observando meticuloso cualquier movimiento que lo ponga en modo alerta. No daba el caso que siguiera negando una relación que no podía ser declinada, no obstante, eso no quería decir que iba a volverse un puente sin barrera. No le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles, claro que no. Simplemente se daría un relajo. 

Baekhyun tenía más que claro que no se podía confiar en Chanyeol. Entonces empezó a crear una lista de las cosas que sabía y las que tenía que descubrir, en un agobiante lapso de tiempo. Se suponía que el santo y devoto matrimonio debía ser realizado a finales de otoño, dándole la bienvenido al invierno con la mejor sonrisa a pesar que no fuera devuelta. 

Lo único solido era su futuro junto a la Mano Derecha. Debía quedarse a su lado, volverlo un amigo entre enemigos y convertir esa dulce locura de adquirir cuerpos escuálidos a obtener el premio máximo de una risa. Suya, no de otras. Debía marcar territorio. Debía conseguir engancharlo sin revelar su más trágico secreto. Debía hacer muchas acciones políticas sinvergüenzas, pero lo que rondaba en su mente era una superficialidad inmune a la inteligencia: un contorno de sus piernas. Los muslos anchos, apretados y firmes. El pecho sobresaliente, que dejaba ver un trozo de piel. 

El optimismo que querer solucionar sus roces conflictivos. 

— ¿Cómo imaginaste tu vida? —la pregunta lo saco de su ensoñamiento. Parpadeo dos veces y le sentó cara con una incógnita. —Tienes que haber tenido algo planeado. Quizás con Oh Sehun. Puede ser que por eso me detestes, he erradicado tus metas sin proponérmelo. Un amor de verano, un palacio a la costa este, planchar la lucida capa de vuestro marido. Bebés, pañales e incontables risas. Memorias con Sehun. 

—Oh, no. Tengo suficientes recuerdos con Sehun como para ponerme a pensar en eso. 

— ¿Nunca lo añoraste?

Yo solo quería beber cerveza hasta hastiarme, comerme el maldito cerdo de Irene para la cena con una prostituta de lujo en mi regazo. Canciones de poetas borrachos en tabernas sucias y quizás un poco de cariño verdadero en los brazos de mi sobrina. 

—La verdad es que no. Me aleje de esos lados con la excusa de cuidar de la Reina y no, no me agrada la idea de servir como vaca de establo con la sola labor de parir hijos y criarlos bien. No, qué horror. He estado arrancando de eso por tanto, con tanta fuerza que ahora que lo pienso bien…tal vez es lo que más añoro. —confesó. —No la parte de la vaca. Pero si quería casarme, tener hijos. Algún día, nietos. Y a la vez no lo quiero. 

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya. —levanto las alas bajas de su vestido, queriendo que la caminata hasta el rio le sea más sencilla de llevar. —Basta de hablar de mí, hora de hablar de usted. ¿Cómo un hijo de ladrón se hace Mano Derecha? Contadme tu secreto, milord. 

Chanyeol no perdió oportunidad. —Espera a la luna de miel, pequeña. 

Baekhyun se encontró devolviéndole la risa, y una broma de yapa. —Promesas, milord, promesas. No defraude mis ideales. 

—No lo hare. —dijo con una mueca floja. —No te defraudare. 

Se había acostado con hombres más estúpidos que Park Chanyeol. Les había jurado amor eterno a herreros con menos potencial y había entregado monedas de oro a mujeres con menos trasero que Chanyeol. Él podía seguir el margen de lo indecente a lo vulgar, él podía. 

Separar esa diminuta línea. 

Indecente. Lejos de la vulgar. 

—Entonces, dime. Qué escondes. 

—Solo historias vergonzosas y años de experiencia, si le añadimos la suerte monumental que me ha caído del cielo…te quedas con este resultado. —tomó la mano de BaekHee en las suyas, ayudándola a saltar los desniveles de tierra y los hoyos creados por los niños. —De hecho, es una reputación que no me corresponder cargar. Mi padre ciertamente era un ladrón, de los mejores, pero yo fui criado por un viudo arrepentido de no haber amado más a sus propios hijos. Tome lo que pude y di lo que me pidieron. 

—Ja. Seguramente esa no es tuya, pero la de casanova la llevas en las solapas. 

—Esa lengua. —Chanyeol alargó la mano, toqueteando su labio inferior con sus dedos.

Baekhyun raspo su lengua con ellos, rápido. Demasiado veloz, para el gusto. La acción paso desapercibida por el chico, pero no para Chanyeol. Lo dejo fuera de round. 

Lo dejó viendo como un patético arrastrado. 

—Ahora, ¿Cómo conoces a esos piratas?

— ¿No hay como tener secretos contigo, cierto? No se te escapa nada. —Chanyeol sonrió y sus hoyuelos se asomaron. —La verdad la mayoría de ellos me odia. Navegue por las aguas del Rubí en mi año quince. Me folle a su hija pensando que era una criada. 

Se tensó. — ¿Vas a seguir haciendo eso al estar casados? —podía ver lo lejano del rio, estando tan cerca. Y su enfoque se concentró en eso, en vez de mirar ese rostro consternado. — ¿Vas a engañarme con mujerzuelas?

—Cada hombre cumple una condena y yo cargo mi cruz con honor. 

— ¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte tu cruz?

—Se me hace una idea. 

Seria desagradable ser una mujer con cuernos en las sienes, más si es de un conocido casanova. No debía esperar demasiado, pero había un nerviosismo que le ultrajaba las entrañas. 

Le tomo la mano, acariciándosela. 

—Ojo por ojo, mi querido esposo. Estamos demasiado viejos como para soportar.

Cruzando el angosto valle, llegaron a su destino. El principio del rio, cubierto de arena fría y angustiantemente húmeda, donde sus sandalias se llenaron con ella. Se sacó el calzado y se metió unos centímetros dentro. Después de una incesante caminata y de conversaciones tediosas, el agua del rio parecer llevarse sus corrompidos pensamientos. 

Lejano a su momento feliz, Chanyeol se puso a establecer habladurías con dos hombres grandes. Fácilmente le doblarían de tamaño y de musculatura acentuada, quijadas fuertes y ambos con brazos cruzados. Llevaban pintura blanca en sus brazos, lindas líneas que se convertían en ancestrales pergaminos y uno que otro tatuaje en tinta negra—creado por los apóstoles. 

Son alfas. 

Uno lo miraba con desprecio mientras que el otro parecía compartir bromas con Chanyeol.

Doblo la vista, dirigiéndola al sinfín del rio. Un plan. Le urgía un plan. Se avecinaba una guerra por territorios, provisiones y orgullos, sin saber a qué bando correspondía Olivia. Baekhyun siempre estaría al lado de Irene, aunque muriera por ello. Siempre. Infinitamente. Eso era lo que hacia los amores insanos, depender de los malvados. 

Minutos pasaron cuando los dos hombres se transformaron en licántropos. Chanyeol venía a su encuentro con una sonrisa coqueta, guiñándole. 

Sin embargo, Baekhyun frunció el ceño cuando vio la segunda escena, mucho más distorsionada, de como aquellos animales arrastraban las patas y agarraban la cabeza. Se gruñían, mostrando los insolentes dientes. 

— ¡Chanyeol, ven aquí!

Obligo a sus pies a salir del agua para correr hacia Chanyeol, sin sentir el dolor emergente de sus talones. 

Apretó los paños en sus manos.

Los lobos comenzaron a rodearse. Un circulo de disputa y rabia, no alcanzo a ver que otros de su especie se avecinaban a detenerlos. 

— ¡Dios mío, Chanyeol vuelve acá!

— ¡BaekHee, quédate cerca del rio!

A dos metros se distancia, Baekhyun se abalanzo contra Chanyeol. Abrazándolo, mojándole los hombros con los paños y envolviendo sus piernas en una de su extremidad. Poniéndolo, nuevamente, de escudo. 

Vio cómo se despedazaban los cuellos entre ellos. Mordeduras que iban y venían en conjunto con aullidos y más dientes enterrados en donde caían. La sangre cayendo de sus patas delanteras y los colmillos amarillos ahora tiñéndose de rojo.

— ¿Estas bien? Tu corazón late a mil. —Chanyeol inspecciono su rostro, poniendo sus palmas en sus mofletes. —Joder, pequeña BaekHee, te va a dar un ataque cardiaco.

—P-pensé…pensé…—se costaba conciliar las palabras por las fuertes bocanadas de aire que debía tomar. —…que…que…te iban…dios mío, Chanyeol…pensé que…te iban a…morder…

Chanyeol le sobo la cabeza. 

—No, no, no. Dulce BaekHee, estoy aquí. Contigo. Aquí. No me iré. 

Todos me prometieron lo mismo.

Y todos se fueron. 

—Quédate. Aquí. Conmigo. 

Su protector futuro esposo le beso la frente. —Sera todo un placer. 

Se aferró a él como si fuera un vaso de agua en un desierto.

Al anochecer, el muchacho decrepito se sentó a un lado del inválido y convaleciente soldado. Dos hombres lastimados tratando de consolarse el uno al otro. Baekhyun los miro con un puchero en sus labios, tambaleando los dedos encima de la mesa de madera. Qué pareja más disfuncional, pensó e iba a lanzar comentarios sarcásticos al lobo, pero luego se miró a si mismo con Chanyeol.

Se mordió la lengua. No le convenía. 

Le dijeron que se llamaba Xiao Luhan y que reía más de lo que sufría. Olivia comentó que era su mejor guerrero, a pesar de las innumerables cicatrices que le recorrían. Había oído que era mucho más fuerte que el alfa líder de la manada, pero si lo veías pensabas que era simplemente un niño perdido. 

Baekhyun realmente esperaba que no tratara de encontrar su camino junto a Sehun. 

Porque entonces él quedaría olvidado. 

Juzgarlo de egoísta siempre fue la primera opción de Irene. Es cierto. Baekhyun no quería soltar a aquellos que sabía que estaría dentro de su burbuja, incluyendo putas que nombres ni recordaba. Habían estado en sus peores momentos y él apreciaba ese tiempo, no cualquiera lo invertiría en cuidar a un muchacho ebrio y arrogante. 

Oh Sehun se arrancaba de su entrenamiento para ir a buscarlo. Le sobaba la espalda cuando estaba atascado en el retrete, botando el resultado que dejó un mal de amores. Otro más, a la histérica lista. Lo vigilaba y le reprendía, lo había tratado como un hermano. 

Baekhyun no conocía el cariño. No le habían enseñado nunca lo que significaba amar, por lo tanto, solía confundir el amor parental con el amor en pareja. 

A su lado, un niño lo miraba directamente. Sus pequeños huesillos posados en una silla endeble y unas mejillas sonrojadas que le recordaban a su maravillosa infancia. Tenía pecas en las mejillas rodando en el puente nasal, un rasguño en el cuello y una mancha de barro en la frente. 

Hijo de los lobos. Baekhyun le sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su té.

— ¿Por qué tus padres son tan jodidamente inestables?

— ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño?

—Yo hago las preguntas aquí. 

—Eso no quiere decir que le tenga que dar una respuesta. 

Estúpido crio. 

—Um…ve a jugar con los cachorros. —dijo desviando su mirada a los animales que yacían recostados en la entrada, la suave respiración indicándole que dormían plácidamente. —Tus padres pensaron que sería tu niñera. ¡Una aberración!

El niño se encogió de hombros. —Uno de ellos es mi padre, el otro no. Mamá murió al darme a luz, le prendó una vela todas las mañanas. ¿Ya te bebiste el té?

Baekhyun ojeó la taza. 

—Queda un conchito. 

—Si me la da, le leeré la suerte. 

Como a Baekhyun le encantaban los juegos, lo hizo. Acató cada uno de las indicaciones del niño, sin temer que se estuviera riendo de él. Dejó un sorbo de té en la taza, mirando el profundo vacío de ramitas colisionándose entre ellas. La tomo en su palma abierta con los cinco esbeltos dedos en cada espacio, sin juntarse. Como los árboles, le menciono el niño, juntos pero no revueltos. 

—Piense en el hombre que ame. 

No hay tal cosa. 

— ¿Y si no tengo a quien amar?

—Pero usted está casado. Su marido debe ser a quien ama. 

—Tú sabes sumar dos más dos, date cuenta. —refunfuño Baekhyun.

El niño lanzo un bufido, rodeando los ojos. —Y los animales somos nosotros. Está bien, piense en cualquier cosa que tenga duda. Una sola, máximo dos. 

Lo único que se vino a su mente fueron las réplicas de miles de sonrisas. Amigos que no eran amigos leales, reinas que tientan el atardecer con leyes implícitas y soldados a la espera de alguien mejor. Ninguno de ellos tenía un cuadro de Baekhyun en sus cuartos, ellos vivían perfectamente bien sin él en sus rutinas. 

No le quedo de otra que elegir a Chanyeol. 

De todos modos, iba a convivir con él una larga estancia antes de envenenarlo. 

Le dio un asentimiento al niño, removió la taza, bebió unos solbitos y volvió a desparramar el resto del contenido a una deplorable tetera de fierro. 

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Junhyun. —murmuro y sus labios tiritaban. No hubo necesidad de desparramar el líquido en el fuego porque parecía que el crio se largaría a llorar. 

—Dime. Dime que viste. 

—Una red interminable de mentiras. Todas terminan mal. Si te matan, no puedes volver. Arranca. Vive. Se salvaje. No te aferres a las personas que ahora te rodean, se irán de tu lado y encontraran a mejores sustitutos. Tú lo sabes…tú sabes, no niegues amor a quien lo suplica. No niegues que te gusta esa lujuria. Y cuando caigas…

El sonido de un plato cayendo desequilibro la terrorífica escena. 

— ¡Junhyun!

Luhan corrió, con su larga túnica enredándose en sus lechosas piernas, acallando al muchacho. Lo abrazo y lo meció entre sus brazos, susurrándole sermones dulces en oídos vírgenes. 

— ¿Qué sucedió? Dios… ¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? Ay, no me digas que los espíritus tomaron su cuerpecillo…Jesús bendito. —ahogo una exclamación de susto, tapándose la boca con la mano. —Sus padres me van a comer vivo.

—No preocupar. Junhyun suele ser cuando llegar invitados. 

— ¿Por qué hablas así?

—No hablar idioma. Intentar aprender, pero no funcionar adecuado. 

—Sí, apenas te entiendo. Deberías leer libros para interactuar más con la lengua coreana, sé que ustedes hablan lobuna pero…ya sabes, el conocimiento es poder. Una ramita aséptica en la boca, así modulas mejor. 

— ¿Aséptica? 

—Limpia. 

—Sparkhbert. Hablamos sparkhbert. Puedo enseñar si querer. 

—No, gracias. Mi conocimiento me ha llevado a puras desgracias, Luhan precioso. Para las personas malas el poder es muerte. No, no te preocupes. Tú eres una buena persona, tu si utilizaras mis arcaicos libros para un bien común. 

— ¿Obsequios? 

—Si, a cambio de que dejes a Sehun tranquilo. 

—Rechazar. 

Baekhyun lanzo una risa. — ¿No ves? Acabo de decírtelo, las malas personas hacen malas cosas cuando tienen mucho poder. Los libros dan poder. Un guerrero necesita una espada, como un sabio un libro.

Luhan se tensó, su respiración se hizo superficial. —Oh Sehun no tener espadas.

—Se las quitaron los piratas y a mi mis malditas joyas. 

— ¿Dónde dejaron? ¿Qué traer Sehun?

Baekhyun observo como el niño se quedaba dormido entre los brazos del lobo. Las experiencias con ellos habían sido terribles, horrorosas, y gracias a eso ahora poseía un trauma gigantesco hacia los licántropos. Más un miedo abundante, pero Luhan era de aquellos que lucía más humano que animal. 

Seguramente Olivia quiso causar temor diciendo que era uno de los mejores asesinos. 

Daba un ímpetu de confianza y cariño tan grande que Baekhyun se encontró almacenando afecto hacia él. Uno diminuto. 

—Su armadura y su espada. Algunas navajas insignificantes. Pero la espada es la importante. —le contó. —Cuando Sehun era un crio como este de aquí, lo trajeron al pueblo de Rocas. Solo con su madre, su padre lo dejó antes de nacer. Yo no conozco muy bien su historia, pero sé que esa misma espada fue la que le quito los últimos alientos a su progenitora. Y Sehun la guardo. Se vengó. Esa es la parte donde grito a los cuatro vientos que es un héroe, solo que ayer no se sintió como uno. 

—Ustedes no saben pelear. 

—No, pero sabemos traicionar. Nosotros somos el cerebro y ustedes la fuerza. —Luhan arrugo los labios ante la teoría de Baekhyun, así que agrego. —Puedes tener los dos, precioso Luhan. Puedes ser fuerte y ser inteligente, nadie te dice que no. 

No siguió hablando por un buen rato. 

Hasta que los guardias se fueron a sus chozas y Chanyeol termino de asar la cena. Le pidieron que se quedara a cenar, pero Luhan declinó la invitación. Se retiró con el niño en brazos, sin antes tocar la mejilla herida de Sehun.

Inmediatamente Chanyeol lo miro con reproche. — ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? Se veía molesto. 

Byun Baekhyun se levantó, tratando de arreglar la mesa. —Qué se yo. Uno no puede complacer a todo el mundo por aquí.

—Solo tienes que complacerme a mí. 

—Aprovechador. 

Más tarde, panzas llenas y corazones contentos, se vieron en la obligación de dormir en una sola cama. Baekhyun en el rincón y Chanyeol en la orilla. 

—Creo que está enamorado de Sehun.

— ¿Quién?

—El lobo gris, el que hiciste enojar. Se le nota mucho. 

— ¡Llevamos dos míseros días aquí! ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Eso no es verdadero, es frágil. Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Le diré a Sehun que no se junte más con esa escoria. 

Chanyeol pasó su brazo por la cintura de Baekhyun, dejando descansar su mentón en el hombro contrario. Su pecho apretado a la espalda de Baekhyun, su pecaminosa erección pegada al culo del chico.

—Tienes que dejar que sea feliz con alguien más. Tú no puedes complacer a todos.

—Si lo dejo marcharse… ¿con quién me quedare yo?

—Conmigo, BaekHee. —le beso la mejilla. —Conmigo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Hasta que sepas que soy hombre.

Y me mataras para separarnos.


	7. Chapter 7

✧ Número de palabras ¦ 2 4 7 1

Baekhyun se mordió la comisura de los labios, el interior de la mejilla y para remate, las yemas de los dedos. Su enagua se arremolinaba entre medio de sus piernas y la piel de gallina hizo su acto de presencia, su pecho subió y nunca bajo indicándole que no podía ni siquiera mantener un respiro intacto. Algo de descanso. 

Chanyeol se apretujaba a su espalda. Su suave aliento chocando cálidamente en su nuca y la vigorosa vara pinchándolo en la parte baja le hizo pensar demás: estaba más que claro que Chanyeol tendría deseos sexuales con una jovencita que visualizaba como atractiva—atrevida. Hasta el mismo Baekhyun se enamoraría de alguien así, torpemente glacial, orgullosa y con una dignidad placentera, alta. Empoderada y sin atajos varoniles que la amarren. Era el vivo ejemplo de poder regodearse cuando, tan esmerada y fría flor indomable, se vuelva sumisa ante la voz dictadora de un hombre. 

Estaba más que claro, eso no se discutía. Sin embargo, Chanyeol estaba más que perdido en la selva si creía que aquella mala hierba seria destituida por una orden. Le había obedecido a Irene, pero no lo haría con Chanyeol

O quizás sí. 

Le hare pensar que tiene el poder, cuando lo tengo yo. 

Con esa mentalidad se acercó al tacto contrario, disimulando proveerse de calor corporal. Los territorios lobunos eran de climas continentales, o hacia mucho frio o mucho calor. Y esa mañana lucia cálida pero congelada si no se encontraba con las ropas adecuadas. Y Baekhyun definitivamente que no lucia terciopelos o muselinas esteoritipadizadas, con suerte le alcanzo para conseguirse unas enaguas casi transparentes y unos vestidos inmundos. Fuera de moda, a opinión suya. 

—Es agradable despertar así. 

Baekhyun salto en su posición, teniendo un espasmo por el susto. Oyó la leve risa de Chanyeol en su oído, acariciando su mata de cabellos ficticios y agradeció a los dioses que su peluca haya quedado intacta. 

—Mierda, me asustaste. 

—Oh, wow. Eres grosera. 

—No puedo disculparme ante la verdad. 

—Lo bueno es que hemos quebrado una barrera. —murmuro Chanyeol. —Así como tú tienes la plenitud de yacer con una consciencia limpia tras musitar groserías a tu futuro esposo, yo te he abierto las puertas a mi infancia. Hemos progresado, pequeña BaekHee. 

Pequeña BaekHee. Como comenzaba a odiar ese ridículo apodo. 

—Solo me resigne a la idea de que nada podrá detener este matrimonio.

—Oh, lo dijiste del modo romántico. 

El más bajo intento zafarse de las garras embusteras que lo aprisionaban a quedarse quieto, pero jugar un poco no estaba mal. Se removió, inesperadamente haciendo rozar la curva de su trasero con la alzada polla que se elevaba con ímpetu.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Hemos avanzado un peldaño de una larga escalera, no quieras ir demasiado rápido como para ponerlos melosos. 

—Pongo mi mayor esfuerzo. —refuto, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Ahora. Háblame sobre la extraña reunión que tuviste con Olivia Hye, donde no me dejaron entrar por cierto.

Apretó las muñecas de Chanyeol, dándole a entender que necesitaba espacio. Se lo dio, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos en los suyos y sus parpados sacudiéndose a la matutina sonrisa divina que le brindaba. 

Baekhyun quedo deslumbrado. 

—Asuntos del Consejo Femenino. 

El lord arrugo la nariz adorablemente. —No existe tal consejo. 

Fue la segunda vez en un lapso menor a media hora que Baekhyun se tomó la molestia de rodar los iris. A pesar que se viera lunático o extremadamente horripilante, pero el momento lo requería. 

—Bueno, querido Chanyeol. Si insistes tanto. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —El alojamiento inesperado de una dama de la Corte, trae inseguridades a la Reina de los Lobos. Hay utensilios que yo estoy acostumbrada a utilizar, que mujeres aquí jamás han visto en su vida. Eres inteligente, nota los diferentes estilos de vida. 

Al parecer, Chanyeol captó la indirecta. —Bien, era eso. Si, tienes razón. Pensé que Irene te había dado el duro trabajo de informar a Olivia los déficit que se avecinan, probablemente, según mi vistazo a los libros contables, los lobos sufrirán al igual o más que los mundanos sirvientes del Castillo. Integrar una masa tan abastada de animales a un pueblo decadente de alimento no es lo más razonable. 

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar nada por el estilo. Y no, no sé nada sobre ello. Pero no soy tan idiota como para andar exponiendo a mi Reina ante la alianza que nos traerá seguridad. Irene ya afirmó tal demanda a los magistrados. La gente de Rocas cree que esta unión traerá un excelente proverbio. Creo que exclamaban algo similar a la fusión humana-animal que los dioses tenían. 

Chanyeol tenía las pupilas índigos y las líneas de expresión se le empezaban a marcar a los bordes de la boca. Cuando reía, sus mejillas se ampliaban y sus ojos se achicaban como dos lunas. Estaban tan cerca que Baekhyun podía contar cuantas pestañas poseía y divisar el raspar casi invisible de una barba prematura. 

—Basta de balbucear asuntos políticos. —refuto la mano derecha. —que eso no nos concierne. Me gustaría mucho sacarle provecho a la situación e invitarla a dar una paseo por el rio ya que ayer, desgraciadamente, dos lobos furiosos se pusieron dramáticos. 

No se le ocurrió ninguna excusa, por lo que aceptó. 

— ¿Qué sucederá con Sehun?

—El lobo blanco vendrá a una hora prudente. Está supervisando el área, pero no va a ingresar a la tienda hasta que hagamos ruido. Tienen buenos modales. 

—Sigue sin gustarme. ¿Cómo sabes que ronda por aquí? No escucho nada. 

—Lo sentí más temprano. En la madrugada, supongo, al alba. 

—Estabas despierto. —acusó la doncella, apuntando su pecho con su dedo índice. Le sonrió, una jugarreta y Chanyeol atrapa su falange para darle un suave beso. —Pillo. 

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? No iba a despertarte de tu sueño embellecedor. 

El desayuno consistió en bayas silvestres con unos zumos de jugo de naranja al natural, bajo en calorías. Nada de tostadas francesas o exorbitantes tradiciones alemanas que Sehun se negaba a dejar, con la sencilla indignación de un alentador comienzo de día, lleno de patatas, longanizas y jarras de cervezas. 

Mientras comían, las conversaciones no paraban. Y eso era gratamente bien recibido, tener un buen hablador como esposo, así nunca tendría que pasar por los silenciosos incomodos. Baekhyun tuvo que inventar historias cómicas en versión mujer para que Chanyeol no se hiciera preguntas insólitas sobre su infancia, y tuvo que mentir un poquito más en su historia parental. 

Tal vez, demasiado trágico. Crear a una madre con un padre y luego tener que asesinarlos en un incendio forestal fue tan rápido como despiadado. Aplaudió a su mente por enlazar e interceptarla a la perfección, pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor que le dejaba. 

—Cuéntame sobre tu amante más memorable. —pidió Baekhyun. Se había llevado el vaso a la boca, dejándolo descansar entre sus palmas juntas. Sabía que el lord debía tener alguna, como él mismo lo tenía. 

Los prostitutos siempre se llevaban algo consigo cuando se marchaban en el anochecer. A veces monedas de oro de sobra, otras suplicas incesantes de permanecer un rato más a su lado y el resto el solo juramento de no dejarlo botado. Todos fallaron, ninguno trató. 

Los amantes febriles eran lo segundo que tenían en común. 

Lo primero siempre eran las dulces mentiras. 

Chanyeol pareció pensárselo, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior entre los dientes. 

—No estás de acuerdo con mi lista de amantes. —afirmó. —Lo entiendo. Es descarado de mi parte ponerme a pensar en ello y mucho más en ti, pidiendo historias sobre ellas. 

Sonrió. —Te rompió el corazón. 

—Todavía no lo superó. —hizo una mueca, sin sonar afectado. —Han pasado ocho años. Los he contado, lamentablemente. No es cosa de amor, sino que de aprendizaje. ¿De verdad quieres los detalles explícitos sobre lo que hice con ella?

Ella. Dejo caer el vaso suavemente a la mesa. —Que sea implícito. Sin detalles. 

No obstante, ansiaba oír los detalles de ese revolcón que dejó volando bajo al más seductor de los Siete Reinos. Imaginarse en la posición que habrían hecho y en qué lugares, qué trucos lo hacían llevar tan arrogante reputación y qué frases ensayadas le susurró al oído. Quería escuchar lo fogosa de la relación, lo interesante, pero le tocó hacerse el mojigato para cubrir apariencias. 

Byun Baekhyun podría ser un donjuán, pero BaekHee sería una damisela. 

—Al cumplir los catorce, el viejo Kang me dio la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que un proclamado bastardo pudiera soñar. —prosiguió, su risa apagándose en el transcurso. —La edad donde te haces un hombre. Y los viejos no creen que hacerte hombre es solo nacer como uno, sino que también tienes que perder la virginidad. Es bastante típico, no olvidar a la mujer con la que la perdí. Muy cliché. No recuerdo su nombre, pero si veo su pecho otra vez, lo reconocería de inmediato. Me enamore de ella y ella de mis privilegios. Me iba a arrancar con ella, iba a ver la vida en rosa y lo único que conseguí fue…un mal de amores. 

Tras acabar, Baekhyun alzo las cejas sorprendido. Lo que consiguió él fue escozor…y herpes, que afortunadamente se disipo con ungüentos, después de eso nunca más estuvo con una mujer. Nació sabiendo que era de otro bando, no daba el caso luchar contra ello. 

—No pareces satisfecho. —Chanyeol se rio, añadiendo —No juzgues de aburrido una historia de un niño de catorce años. Yo pienso, realmente, que fue lo peor porque después nunca más me detuve. Ella incentivo una maldición en mí de la cual no he podido librarme. Me dio un amor toxico, cruel, despedazarte, cuando yo quería todo lo contrario. 

—Un cuento de hadas. 

De repente, el ambiente se tornó pesado. — ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál ha sido tu amorío? 

Uf. 

—No he tenido ninguno, milord. Hasta el momento, Sehun sería mi caballero de armadura que me protegería. Simplemente tengo que adaptarme a la circunstancia que eso no sucederá y que debo ser mi propio caballero. 

Chanyeol se vio terriblemente ofendido. — ¿Por qué no puedo ser tu príncipe?

—Porque no deseo ser rescatada, milord.

Al llegar al rio, el día se había puesto más odioso que de costumbre. Grises nubes se posaban arriba en el majestuoso cielo, con algunas pesquisas señales de atiborraran una gigantesca llovizna. Pero eso no fue impedimento de que Chanyeol lo arrastrara a una parte alejada, solitaria. 

Se deshizo de las sandalias sucias, manchadas con barro y greda. Sentándose en el improvisado puerto que los dirigía a una vista sensacional de un profundo azul marino. El interior de su espíritu libre se moría por darse un chapuzón y poder masajear la cobertura de sus rizos sin ninguna sonda de cabellos falsos cubriéndole, dios mío, como extraña la libertad de Baekhyun y como odiaba la compostura de BaekHee. 

Dejó que sus pies tocaron las aguas frías, un suspiro de alivio ante la relajación. 

— ¿No me acompaña? 

Si lo hiciera, su pene se notaría de lejos. 

—Debo rechazar su invitación, no quiero volver al Castillo con una hipotermia. —sin embargo, la sonrisa de su acompañante se desvaneció, suplantándola por un duro e escéptico desplante de seriedad. Baekhyn oculto sus ganas de reír. — ¿Lo he decepcionado, milord? 

Un mohín involuntario salió de las muecas de Chanyeol, si lo veía desde ese punto, hasta parecía un niño que le negaban una paleta. 

—Estoy un poco conmocionado por tanta negativa de vuestra parte, pensé que arreglaríamos esto juntos. —desabrocho su pañuelo ataco al cuello y prosiguió con el resto de su vestimenta. Lentamente, para deleite de Baekhyun. —Avanzamos un paso y retrocedimos dos. 

—Espera un segundo… ¿estás haciendo un berrinche porque no quiero entrar?

Sin vergüenza, Chanyeol asintió. —Lo hago. 

— ¿Por qué? 

—Porque yo no me niego los placeres de la vida como tú, pequeña BaekHee. Ni tampoco soy seguidor de los matrimonios concertados e obligados, como el nuestro, sin amor y con amantes que ocultar. 

Baekhyun rehuyó la mirada de su pecho desnudo, tragando saliva. 

—Entonces la cruz que cargas de amantes ya no es un problema. 

—Y espero que no te la haya pasado. No quiero sonreír a mis amigos y que se rían de mí…a mis espaldas ya que mi esposa me he infiel.

—Tú no tienes amigos. —sonrió Baekhyun. —Y sería más disimulada si quisiera contraer algún joven hombre a mi lecho. —Chanyeol detuvo todos sus movimientos tan precipitadamente, que Baekhyun temió haber sido demasiado honesto. —De todos modos, el problema no soy yo. Mi querido futuro esposo es el que tiene reputación de asaltador de camas. 

Las manos del alto se sostuvieron en sus calzas. 

—No puedes tener a otro hombre en tu cama. —musito, con un repentino toque de posesividad. —Te lo prohíbo. 

— ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes derecho de prohibirme nada?

—Soy tu esposo.

Baekhyun golpeteaba los nudillos en la madera. —No, no lo eres. Si vamos a avanzar, hagámoslo. No voy a obedecer ninguna de tus leyes y no voy a responder si me faltas el respeto, no soy un perro. Y si me entero de un engaño, no esperes fidelidad de mi parte. 

Muy a su sorpresa, Chanyeol soltó una risa. —No esperaba menos de una doncella de la Reina Roja. Mi gratitud por tu sermón. Te diría lo mismo si no hubieras recriminado ya en mi contra. No soy tu enemigo, BaekHee, no tienes que luchar conmigo. 

Abrió sus ojos, impactado por los cambios de humor. Tal vez tenía razón, estaba congeniado con Irene a hacer estallar la polvorita dentro de ellos y combatir con la dinamita que explotaba a la pelea, que se había preparado para una discusión sin siquiera tenerla. 

—Lo siento. —Baekhyun bajo la cabeza, jugando con sus pies. —He perdido el control. No está bien que te haya atacado de esa manera. 

Chanyeol se arrodillo a su lado, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes perder el control conmigo. Solo conmigo. —se apartó y delineó sus labios con su dedo, sin dejar de mirarlo. —…solo conmigo. 

—¿Solo contigo? —hizo la pregunta mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Tienes a alguien más en mente?

Negó. 

Solo unos centímetros más. Topando con sus labios, ásperamente. Un roce, un toque, una acaricia, una mirada. La palma abierta sosteniendo su mejilla y su boca abierta, dejándolo entrar a conocer sus parámetros más exquisitos. Escucho un jadeo y una lengua experta haciéndose cargo de la situación, tomándolo por completo; devorándolo. Si soltó un gemido y apretó su enagua, Chanyeol no lo menciono. Si se sostuvo entre los bíceps contrarios, agarrándose con la punta de los pies aun sumergidos y gotitas de lluvia cayendo del sauce llorón, se separó, le sonrió y volvió a saborearlo. Porque Park sabia a duraznos, cerezas y maldiciones.

Al separarse, Baekhyun solo pudo sonreírle.


End file.
